Reborn AU
by Inmaru
Summary: Cuando Hermione debe afrontar la muerte de su mejor amigo y esposo Viktor Krum, se ve envuelta en una enorme cantidad de problemas, deberá manejar un emporio continental de autos, evitar que la maten, y resistirse a los encantos de su pelirrojo guardaespaldas quien se ha prometido protegerla con su vida, ¿será capaz de manejar todo, o algo se le escapara de las manos?...
1. Soledad

**Declaimer: ****Los personajes así como todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con ellos.**

**- Soledad -**

Mucha gente salía del cementerio, algunos vestían de negro y otros de blanco. Nunca me gusto aquella tradición, pero se vería mal que una viuda llorase a su difunto marido en ropas alegres.

Muchas personas que apenas conocía se me habían acercado en los últimos días, algunos preguntaban sobre mi estado de ánimo, otros solo me daban su pésame, y los más atrevidos querían saber más acerca de la muerte de Viktor.

-Señora, hay una gran cantidad de periodistas en la entrada de la mansión, ¿desea ir a otro lugar?- esa era la voz lejana de mi chofer que me preguntaba algo que realmente no me importaba.

-No, entremos de una vez a la casa, de todas maneras, sea la hora que sea ellos seguirán ahí- conteste entre dientes y de mala gana; odiaba a esos malditos periodista, entrometiéndose en la vida de los demás como si no tuvieran una propia.

-Bien, señora-

Los flashes de las cámaras rebotaban en los vidrios oscuros de la limosina una y otra vez, haciendo que mi cabeza agudizara la horrible cefalea que tenia. Incluso adentro del auto podía escuchar como algunas de las personas con micrófono, lanzaban dolorosas preguntas, que no serian jamás respondidas.

Vi como la casa se acercaba a nosotros, y no pude evitar rememorar algunos de los momentos más felices que viví ahí. Era cierto, Viktor y yo no nos amábamos y no lo hicimos nunca, pero éramos los mejores amigo, por esta razón no puedo decir que mi vida a su lado no fuese buena, lo fue y mucho, por eso hoy a nadie le cabía duda que mis lagrimas eran reales.

Nick, el chofer me ayudo a bajar, luego subí lentamente los escalones que me llevaban hasta la casa. Allí me esperaba Severus Snape, el muy estricto, hábil y eficiente abogado de la familia.

-Hola Severus, supongo que estas aquí por los necesarios arreglos legales- se que noto de inmediato mi tono cansado y aburrido, ya que asintió secamente con un suspiro. Para él tampoco era fácil, había trabajado con nuestros padres hasta que murieron y luego con nosotros.

-Lo siento de verdad Hermione, pero es necesario, ya las acciones se han visto afectadas y no podemos dejar en semejante incertidumbre a la empresa- estaba preocupado, su seño fruncido y sus grandes ojeras eran una señal obvia de aquello.

-no entiendo cual es la incertidumbre, no hay duda alguna de que seguiré al mando del emporio como siempre, no hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo-

-¿no has leído los titulares de los últimos tres días?, se especula sobre una posible fusión con el consorcio Malfoy-

-¿quien demonios pensó esa estupidez?, la empresa seguirá tal cual como esta, solo murió uno de los dueños, así como en su momento murieron los padres de Viktor y los míos. Dudo que el escándalo sea mayor que en aquel momento cuando éramos unos niños de dieciocho años a punto de manejar una empresa- era cierto lo que decía, en aquel momento se armo un revuelo enorme, los padres de Viktor y los míos acababan de morir en un accidente aéreo, fue en extremo trágico, no solo por las perdidas humanas sino también por la gran depresión económica que causo esto en la empresa familiar, nadie confiaba en que niños que apenas acababan de cumplir la mayoría de edad lograran hacer algo bien con la enorme compañía, por esa razón las acciones bajaron de manera alarmante, pero logramos salir adelante, y esta vez no seria distinto.

-Lo se, y tienes razón Hermione, pero la gente se refiere al hecho de que no queda nadie además de ti a cargo del emporio, no hay padres o abuelos, no hay marido, no hay hijos...nada, si llegase a pasarte algo todo se iría al demonio porque no hay junta directiva; ese es el enorme problema de confianza que enfrentamos- Snape intentaba hacerme entrar en razón, pero para mi era complicado pensar claro en ese momento, sin embargo debía hacerlo.

-Esta bien Snape, ven conmigo al despacho, escuchare tus ideas- comencé a caminar, sintiendo el taconeo de los zapatos de Snape en el piso de mármol. Subimos por la escalera que se presentaba ante nosotros maciza e imponente como siempre. En el segundo piso las puertas del despacho nos recibían a una estancia casi en su totalidad cubierta de madera.

-Bien… tu dirás- le dije mientras me sentaba detrás del escritorio.

- como ya te explique la prensa especula y nuestras acciones bajan. Mi consejo es que mañana presentes una rueda de prensa para que aclares todo lo que sea necesario, de esta manera calmaras a la prensa, a algunos colaboradores, y a los empleados que también están algo preocupadla por su futuro- Snape saco de su maletín una enorme cantidad de periódicos, ya me veía leyendo una estupidez tras otra antes de dormir- aquí tienes, estos ejemplares te ayudaran a entender mejor lo que debes decir mañana. Por otro lado debo hacer el traspaso de todos los vienes a tu nombre, siendo que Viktor y tu eran un matrimonio y no había mas herederos, no habrá mayores problemas-

-¿Eso no se vera feo ante la prensa, que cobre de una vez la fortuna que le correspondía a Viktor?- no quería que la gente pensara que no lo quería.

-No, despreocúpate es un tramite de rutina y es necesario hacerlo-

-bien- quería realmente terminar aquella conversación, deseaba darme un baño y olvidar todos aquellos malditos días, pero Snape y su seño fruncido parecían querer quedarse a jugar con muñecas y tomar el té.

- Hermione, como te dije abajo, ¿no has pensado en la posibilidad de una junta de directiva?... En socios- conocía lo suficiente esa cara como para saber que me decía aquello con mucho tacto y cuidado, él sabía la respuesta, pero no quería gritos de mi parte.

-No, y es definitivo- corté tajante, quería salir del despacho ya, y no tenia ganas de escuchar ni una palabra mas sobre la empresa, necesitaba llorar de verdad la muerte de mi amigo, sin sonrisas falsas de apoyo a mi alrededor.

-Bien, supongo que quieres descansar, así que me retiro, convocare la rueda de prensa mañana a la una, ¿te parece?- asentí como toda respuesta, y lo acompañe a la puerta donde con un abrazo se despidió.

Camine lentamente hacia mi habitación, arrastraba los pies. Llegar a la puerta solo me recordaba que debía dormir sola.

Entre observando la cama adoselada, y la enorme habitación matrimonial, era difícil pensar en esa cama sola, en la habitación sola, en aquella enorme casa. Siempre estuve acostumbrada a la opulenta vida que mis padres me dieron, pero saberme sin nadie en tantos metros cuadrados, era completamente abrumador.

Me senté en el sillón que se encontraba allí, y observe las fotos de Viktor que se encontraban en diferentes partes, el estaba conmigo, solo, con sus padres. Sentí como una lágrima se derramaba, y entonces caí en cuenta de lo que me decía Snape.

_-no queda nadie además de ti a cargo del emporio, no hay padres o abuelos, no hay marido, no hay hijos...nada-_

El se había referido a la empresa, pero claramente esto aplicaba a mi vida, estaba completamente sola...

**Hola a todos y todas las que han leído este capitulo, es la primera vez que publico algo; tengo unos cuatro años leyendo por aquí. No pediré que sean buenos, si encuentran algún error me lo notifican POR FAVOR. Por otro lado he de aclarar que odio cuando alguien deja una historia a medias por cualquier motivo, como por ejemplo; pocos review, así que ese no será mi caso, tenga 1 o 100 comentarios seguiré escribiendo.**

**Como ya habrán leído en el summary, ésta es una historia con un poco de todo, misterio, acción y romance; además de ello les cuento que soy estudiante de arquitectura, y cuando escribo algo me gusta mucho diseñar algunos escenarios, así pues pronto estaré montando las imágenes de los lugares que se encontraran en esta historia en un blog, y si alguien quiere uno en especial también me lo puede pedir, por ultimo les cuento que tengo los primeros 6 capítulos ya escritos y corregidos. **

**Así pues no los molesto mas con este meeega comentario, un saludo para tod s nos vemos en la próxima actualización XOXO**


	2. Teoria

**-Teoría-**

Debí quedarme dormida, porque desperté en el mueble donde me senté la noche anterior. El reloj que estaba encima de la cómoda marcaba las diez de la mañana, era raro que nadie me hubiese despertado; seguramente por las circunstancia que me rodeaban.

Camine hacia el baño, aun tenia puesta la misma ropa que utilice el día anterior; me mire en el espejo y definitivamente "desastre", era una descripción errada del caótico aspecto que mostraba, lo único que me salvaba era que mi cabello recientemente había sido cortado como el de un hombre, pero mi vestido era una sola arruga, aunque algo si era cierto, el negro incluso en un funeral era mi color. No pude evitar sonreír ante eso, Viktor era el que me decía aquello.

Recordarlo no había sido una buena idea, una lagrima solitaria comenzó a rodar por mi mejilla, mientras que el nudo en la garganta y los recuerdos no dejaban de taladrar mi mente. Sacudí la cabeza apoyándome en el lavamanos, debía continuar por él, y por las miles de personas que trabajaban para mí que dependían de la empresa que manejaba.

Comencé a quitarme el triste vestido dejándolo a un lado, lo mismo con mi ropa interior, y comencé a preparar la tina.

Una horas después baje las escaleras, estaba presentable, llevaba un conjunto ejecutivo negro, había arreglado mi cabello con los dedos y maquille un poco mi cara, pero con apariencia natural.

Quería salir de la casa, necesitaba trabajar, así que tome mis cosas ignorando el desayuno y salí a la puerta. Nymphadora Tonks y Deán Thomas, mis guardaespaldas me esperaban en la entrada junto Nick, mi chofer.

-Buenos días señora- Nick se dirigió a mí con una cortes sonrisa. Ese hombre me caía bien; trabajaba para la casa hacia cinco años y siempre fue cortes, responsable y en ciertos casos un protector acérrimo. Por esa razón su apodo era Nick casi decapitado. En una oportunidad trataron de secuestrar a Viktor, y fue él quien lo defendió, uno de los maleantes paso una cuchilla muy cerca de su cuello, y casi lo decapita, pero ambos resultaron ilesos, y con un gran apodo para Nick, debido a eso Viktor había insistido en contratar personal de seguridad.

Subí a un modesto auto de la compañía, Severus y Tonks habían insistido en aquella medida, para evitar a los paparazzis. El camino más allá de relajarme o despejarme un poco la mente, solo me recordaba lo cerca que se encontraban también los problemas y los dolores imposibles de cabeza.

Al llegar al edificio de oficinas, vi lo que me esperaba, las puertas principales y posteriores estaban abarrotadas de gente con micrófonos y cámaras. Las tres personas que se encontraban en el auto me miraron esperando mis instrucciones. Recordé a mi abuelo Albus, era uno de los hombres mas inteligentes que había conocido, él, entre tantas cosas que en alguna oportunidad dijo, un día me aconsejo;

_-nunca vayas por la puerta del frente o la de atrás, esos idiotas siempre estarán allí, pero nunca jamás se les ocurrirá que hay un balcón a tres metros de alturas en un lateral-_

Así era, las puertas laterales jamás eran tomadas en cuentas, así que esa fue mi solución obvia al pequeño problema empresarial de aquella mañana.

-vamos por la puerta del servicio- dije firmemente.

-¿Por la puerta de basura?- esta vez fue Tonks quien me miro con una ceja enarcada y algo divertida.

Nymphadora y yo éramos contemporáneas, siempre nos llevamos muy bien, y si hoy se había comportado tan profesional en su trato, era por no querer molestarme en mi dolor, en el resto del tiempo, ella y todos mis empleados cercanos a excepción del correcto Nick, me llamaban por mi nombre directamente.

-He dicho por la puerta de basura- Tonks sonrió y meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro dejando ver los matices morados y rosa chicle de su recogido cabello.

Nick coloco el pequeño auto en marcha dejando que la torre de oficinas se reflejara en los vidrios; era enorme, ocupaba unas dos cuadras, y era completada por veinticinco pisos; la fachada estaba adornada con grandes ventanales que le daban la impresión de no tener paredes, incluso había quien le llamaba la torre de cristal; además era muy moderna. Algunos pisos y paredes con mármol negro, blanco y gris, súper lustrado, metal cromado por todos lados. Era la joya del emporio automotriz que mi familia y la de Viktor habían creado.

En efecto pudimos entrar sin mayores retrasos a la edificación por la puerta lateral de basura como la había denominado Tonks a modo de juego. Ésta daba directo al estacionamiento donde se podía tomar un ascensor que nos llevaría al ultimo piso

Como era obvio a cada paso que daba dentro de las oficinas algunos empleados se acercaban a darme sus condolencias, y otros solo me miraban a lo lejos con lastima; odiaba aquello, me hacia imposible la tarea de olvidar a Viktor por un rato.

Entre a mi oficina que se encontraba en el ultimo piso, tenia una magnifica vista de ciento ochenta grados, dejándome a la ciudad de Londres y su clima a mi completa disposición.

Deán y Tonks se apostaron a los lados de las puertas del recinto tratando de hacerse invisibles. Entre tanto mi secretaria entraba a toda velocidad, llevándose con ella la norma aquella de tocar la puerta.

-Hola Hermione- se detuvo con sus enormes ojos azules frente a mi, sin saber que decir o que hacer; así era ella, Luna Lovegood mi mejor amiga, desde que la contrate habíamos hecho conexión de inmediato a pesar de lo distinto de nuestras personalidades.

-Solo un abrazo Luna, es todo lo que necesito- Me regalo una de esas sonrisas que reconfortan y se acerco para darme un enorme abrazo. Me sentía en casa de nuevo y por primera vez desde hacia cuatro días, cuando supe que Viktor no volvería mas a casa me deje ir, comencé a llorar sin poder contenerme. Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro como si de una represa rota se tratara. No recuerdo mucho de aquel momento, solo se que llore como pocas veces lo había hecho, Luna me sostenía mientras veía las caras compungidas de mis guarda espaldas; ella sabía que no había modo alguno de consolarme, así que opto por pasar su mano de arriba a bajo por mi espalda.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero se que me desahogue, luego fui al baño donde moje mi cara, intentando volver a ser la misma Hermione de siempre, tome mi maquillaje y lo retoque, luego volví a salir.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntaron, Luna y Tonks al unísono.

-Todo bien- después Luna salio de la oficina y Tonks volvió a su puesto.

Me senté por fin en mi escritorio, y mire los titulares que me había llevado Severus la noche anterior, ya que no los había podido leer, me acorde en la mañana de llevarlos a la oficina.

**28 De marzo de 2015**

**Viktor Krum esta muerto**

Como mierda podían poner títulos así de fríos, era sádico.

**El acaudalado magnate del automovilismo Viktor Krum, murió la noche pasada luego de un aparatoso accidente de transito que cobro su vida de manera fulminante.**

**Preguntas revolotean el ambiente, quien continuara a cargo de Great Britain INC. Se especula con algunos nombres, pero hasta el momento nadie se ha dado a la tarea de dar declaraciones a la prensa.**

Tome una hoja de papel donde comencé a anotar las dudas más importantes que había en los periódicos. La primera fue; ¿quien estará a cargo de la empresa?

Los demás diarios de aquel día decían lo mismo con algunos cambios, otros mostraban una fotografía de Viktor, y los más sádicos amarillistas sacaban las imágenes del accidente en primera plana.

Tome los del día 29 de Marzo de 2015

**¿Donde esta Hermione Granger?**

**¿Malfoy compra Great Britain INC?**

**A dos días de la muerte del joven empresario de 28 años, Viktor Krum, aun sigue en neblina el futuro del emporio familiar que ha llevado el apellido Krum y Granger durante mas de 100 años.**

**Se rumora sobre una posible fusión con la empresa del también joven millonario Draco Malfoy**

-Ni en sus más profundas fantasías Malfoy pondrá sus asquerosas manos sobre mi empresa- pensé en voz alta.

Los demás titulares hablaban más de lo mismo, sin embargo hubo uno que llego al punto más doloroso de todos.

**30 de marzo de 2015**

**Granger esta sola…**

**El gran problema del emporio que se tambalea de un hilo.**

**La joven empresaria Hermione Granger se ha quedado sola; sobre sus hombros recae una de las empresas más grandes del continente, sin embargo aun a su corta edad de veinticinco años no se sabe si será capaz de continuar con la larga carrera que su familia y la de Krum llevaban adelante desde hace un siglo. Esta hermosa y elegante joven también parece delicada para semejante poderío, además de no contar con ningún apoyo, sus familiares y su esposo, han muerto, no tiene hijos, y el futuro se le tambalea bajo los pies… ¿Será capaz de salir adelante con la única compañía de una enorme cuenta bancaria?**

El artículo era firmado por Dolores Umbridge.

Decidí no leer absolutamente nada mas, la rueda de prensa seria en una hora y no podía darme el lujo de estar descontrolada.

Luna volvió a entrar descontroladamente en la oficina con dos platos en las manos.

-Apuesto a que no has comido nada- su afirmación venia acompañada de una mirada firme que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

-No, realmente no he tenido cabeza para nada mas Luna, lo siento- sonrió satisfecha de si misma y se sentó frente a mi en el escritorio.

-Chicos ¿ustedes ya comieron?- pregunte. Tonks fue la primera en mirarme, mientras Dean negaba con la cabeza.

-Bajen a buscar un poco de comida para ustedes, nosotras los esperamos- Luna asintió con una sonrisa.

-Hermione, no podemos irnos los dos y dejarte sola- Dean no era muy hablador, pero si uno de los mas eficientes y serios del personal de seguridad que estaba a mi cuidado. Era moreno, alto y aunque no muy robusto, si atlético, no era padre, tampoco estaba casado, pero si tenia una novia que hasta donde sabia se llamaba Padma.

-Insisto Hermione, iré yo a buscar algo de comer, que sea Tonks quien se quede- Tonks y yo asentimos mientras el comenzaba a caminar.

Faltaban quince minutos para la rueda de prensa y Dean no había vuelto, pensamos que había tenido un atraso por el trafico, que últimamente era un desastre en Londres, así que le deje la mitad de mi comida a Tonks que a regañadientes la comió, no quería incomodarme según sus palabras, pero me dio igual, realmente no tenia mucha hambre.

Me aliste para la rueda de prensa y baje acompañada de Luna, Severus que se nos acababa de unir y Tonks que me seguía de cerca los pasos. Pude ver que había un gran despliegue de seguridad aunque no entendí el por qué.

Snape fue el primero que hablo mientras me presentaba y daba las reglas de la rueda de prensa.

Tonks se había colocado a un costado cercano a la tarima de modo que podía verla perfectamente y ella a mí.

Camine hacia el podio y de inmediato una gran cantidad de cámaras comenzaron a disparar. Severus pidió calma y señalo a uno de los periodistas, éste se puso de pie y se presento.

-Buenas tardes, primeramente mis mas sentidas condolencias- asentí a modo de contestación mientras lo veía lo mas seriamente que podía, eso era bajo incluso para un periodista, que cantidad de falsedad- Mi nombre es Walden Macnair, y represento el diario The Guardian, tengo dos preguntas; La primera es con respecto a su continuidad al frente de Great Bretain INC, ¿seguirá usted al mando o nombrara algún representante?; la segunda se refiere a los rumores sobre alguna fusión con el conglomerado que maneja Draco Malfoy. Gracias- El hombre que estoy segura seria contemporáneo conmigo, se sentó mirándome fijamente mientras sacaba su pluma y se preparaba para anotar mis palabras.

-Buenas tardes a todos, gracias por venir hoy. Se que en estos últimos días se han desatado una abrumadora cantidad de preguntas y especulaciones, así que contestare a estas dos preguntas que mataran muchos de los chisme que ruedan. Seguiré al frente del emporio como siempre lo he hecho, jamás he pensado lo contrario- mire la hoja donde iba anotando las preguntas de los periodistas y proseguí- con respecto a la segunda consulta, no hubo ni habrá jamás una fusión con ninguna otra compañía, y mucho menos con empresas que no puedan llevarle el paso a Great Bretain, sin querer ofender a nadie, pero el conglomerado Malfoy es eso, un exitoso conglomerado, pero aun le falta mucho para poder ser un emporio continental como lo es Great Bretain- las caras de todos fue una autentica oda a la perplejidad, seguramente mañana los titulares darían mas de que hablar con respecto a nuestras relaciones con Malfoy, y menos con la muerte de Viktor, además pagaría por ver la cara de ese sucio hurón cuando lea el titular.

-Siguiente pregunta- pido Severus, con un amago de sonrisa en el rostro.

- buenas tardes mi nombre es Dolores Umbridge del diario El Profeta, tengo al igual que mi compañero un par de preguntas; la primera, ¿por qué tanto hermetismos con la información? y la segunda, ¿que tan difícil es quedarse sin nadie señora Krum?- La pregunta fue como un hierro ardiente al pecho, directo y sin anestesia; apreté mi mandíbula hasta que un agudo dolor me traspaso. Esa fue la misma mujer que escribió el último titular que leí en la oficina...desgarrador.

-Buenas tardes señora Umbridge, no entiendo a que se refiere con hermetismo, estoy aquí dando las respuestas a sus preguntas, la ultima vez que revise el diccionario, hermetismo se refería otra cosa, así que me párese que debió escoger mejor su pregunta, si quizás hubiese utilizado retrazo, las cosas cambiaban; recuerde que cuando se pierde un familiar, no es como si quisiéramos salir a contar como nos sentimos; sino es así por favor desmiéntanme todos- vi como un pequeño murmullo y asentimiento se dio entre algunos de los periodistas que luego se callaban dejándome continuar.

Voltee a ver a Tonks quien hablaba por teléfono muy pálida, seguramente seria otro problema pero no le preste atención y continué.

- Bien, señora Umbridge su segunda pregunta la responderé con otro cuestionamiento, ¿Qué se siente no tener ni tacto, mucho menos preparación o inteligencia para hacer una entrevista, aun siendo periodista - finalice

Vi como Tonks se acercaba al oído de Snape, y él quedaba paralizado por un par de segundos, luego lo observe reaccionar dirigiéndose a los periodistas. Me prepare para las siguientes preguntas, pero Snape dijo algo diferente a lo que esperaba.

-Les pedimos nuestras mas sinceras disculpas a los asistentes, pero esta rueda de prensa será suspendida por tiempo indefinido, a causa de fallas fuera de nuestro control- Se me helo la sangre; de verdad debió pasar algo catastrófico para que Severus hiciera algo así, se incrementarían los rumores. Escuche como un fuerte barullo se armaba entre los periodistas que comenzaban a lanzar fotos contra Snape y contra mí, seguramente en esos momentos debía tener cara de shock. Lo siguiente que supe, fue que Tonks me jalaba para sacarme de la sala de conferencia y que otros cinco desconocidos guardaespaldas me seguían a mí, a Luna y a Snape muy de cerca.

Tardamos algunos minutos de mas en subir a la oficina, estos nuevos guaruras registraban cada lugar por donde pasábamos, ¡incluso el ascensor!, no entendía nada, algo iba muy, muy mal.

Al entrar en la oficina luego de ser igualmente registrada, me voltee y encare a Snape.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?, ¿Por qué paraste la rueda de prensa?, eso traerá un escándalo enorme, espero lo sepas, y… ¿de donde salieron estos cinco guardaespaldas?- estaba molesta y exasperada, odiaba no tener el control sobre todo, y menos en ¡MI PROPIA EMPRESA!.

-iré al grano Hermione, estallaron un coche bomba a dos cuadras de aquí hace cuarenta y cinco minutos- que horror, pero aun así no entendía el dramatismo que había armado unos minutos atrás conmigo.

-Valla...eso es terrible, pero... ¿qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?- la mirada seria de Snape era casi gélida.

-El automóvil que explotaron, era el que te transporto esta mañana, en el iba Dean Thomas como conductor- sentí como la habitación se enfriaba y se hacia parte de la mirada de Severus.

-No, eso es imposible, porque Dean fue a comprar comida, ¿quien querría matarlo?, no, tu estas equivocado- aquello que él me decía tenia que ser mentira, eso era imposible, no tendría tan mala suerte de que dos personas cercanas a mi murieran casi al mismo tiempo.

Lo vi alzar la ceja invitándome a reflexionar por un segundo, y su mirada me hizo recordar cuando tenia nueve años y mi padre hacia el mismo gesto para que pensara lo que había hecho mal, y yo...unía todo como un enorme rompecabezas, hasta saber en donde había cometido el error.

Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar a toda prisa. La insistencia de Dean por no dejarme sin los dos, la preocupación de Snape de que me sucediera algo, los cinco nuevos guarda espaldas apareciendo de la nada, la rápida respuesta de Severus en la rueda de prensa para sacarme de allí, la idea del auto modesto para trasladarme.

-A mi- dije en tono neutro, mientras una ola de terror me helaba la columna vertebral en forma de escalofrió. Luna me miro sin entender, Severus asintió, y Tonks volteo tan seria como jamás había estado, su cabello parecía haber pasado del rosa chicle al gris mas desvaído.

-¿A ti que, Hermione?- Luna mas pálida de lo normal también sabia la respuesta y al igual que yo estaba aterrorizada lo podía ver en sus inmensos ojos azules.

-El coche bomba era para mí, no buscaban matar a Dean, me querían matar a mí... Y tu sabias de esto Severus- no fue una pregunta, fue una rotunda afirmación.

Snape asintió enérgicamente mientras se acercaba.

-Tenia la teoría cuando murió Viktor, pero ahora no tengo dudas, el coche bomba era para ti, el accidente de Viktor...daría mi vida al decir que fue lo mismo, y si no estoy siendo paranoico, apostaría a que el supuesto accidente aéreo que mato a tus padres podría ir por el mismo orden de ideas- escuchar a Severus decir aquello me trastorno por un momento, podía entender el coche bomba para mi y el accidente de Viktor como algo premeditado, pero… ¿Cómo podía ser que algo ocurrido hacia tantos años, también estuviese involucrado en sus pensamientos?.

-Mis padres- al parecer fue más de lo que podía soportar. Mi último recuerdo consta de un par de brazos aferrándose a mi cintura, mientras un pelirrojo de traje negro evitaba mi caída al suelo.

**Esto va a ser un poco largo XD…**

**Hola, un saludo enorme para tod s, antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a:**

**MonyWG**

**Sardes333**

**MaryL**

**Paqui**

**Por tomarse la molestia de escribir sus comentario, los cuales ya respondí a MonyWG y a Sardes333 por vía mensaje privado, en cuanto a MaryL y Paqui al final les constesto.**

**Por otro lado también agradecer a:**

**Elle Marlow**

**Lugrintson**

**MonyWG**

**Saders333**

**Hermione-tonks 10**

**Moni-tks**

**Por seguir la historia, ponerla en favoritos y alertas. (Si se me escapa alguien, háganmelo saber)**

**Realmente no esperaba que tuviese tanta aceptación, me alegra muchísimo.**

**Como verán en este segundo capitulo, aparece aunque breve y etéreamente, el pelirrojo favorito de la mayoría, y a partir de aquí será un personaje constante, y como se imaginan protagónico.**

**En la actualización anterior, les comente que crearía un blog donde colgaría los capítulos y algunas imágenes de interés, así que invito a todos a visitarlo, aun esta un poco sencillo pero con el avance de la historia, ira tomando cuerpo, el link se encuentra en mi perfil, si alguien no puede entrar por favor notifíquenmelo.**

**Por ultimo, me gustaría comentarles que ésta historia tendrá ciertos matices de la vida real que se verán mas adelante.**

**EEEENNNN FIN como diría mi querido German Garmendia, un saludo enorme a tod s, que pasen una bonita semana y espero sus comentario pronto…Nos leemos!**

**MaryL:**

**Hola Mary, gracias por tu comentario una vez más y por tus buenos deseos para mi carrera. Como ves ya está el capitulo, así que me gustaría saber que tal te ha parecido como sigue la historia… un saludo, nos leemos pronto…!**

**Paqui:**

**Hola Paqui, gracias por tu comentario, fue muy bien recibida tu disertación sobre la historia. Mira con respecto a que hay de todo un poco, si, lo habrá, tendrás acción, Drama, misterio, Romance e incluso algunas cosas de la vida real como he dicho antes. Para Hermione quedarse sola será uno de los mas grandes retos de su vida, pero ella es fuerte y sensata, así que dudo que cualquier sucio hurón le pueda hacer daño, aunque nunca se sabe, pero también hay que recordar que tiene a Luna, Tonks, Nick, Severus y ahora de nueva cuenta a Ron, así que se las verán negras para poder quedarse con lo que es de ella. Veremos que sucede mas adelante. Con respecto a Ron, TE MENTIRIA YO SI DIJESE QUE NO LO EXTRAÑE TAMBIEN XD, pero no te preocupes ya a llegado.**

**Un saludo enorme para ti espero leerte pronto y como todos los demás estas invitadísima a conocer el blog que creo te resultara interesante…Nos leemos!**

"**El link se encuentra en mi perfil**"


	3. Miedo a las pruebas

**Declaimer****: Todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**- Miedo a las pruebas -**

Desperté lentamente en el sillón de mi oficina, mientras un hombre pelirrojo ponía una botella de alcohol cerca de mi cara. Era el mismo que no me dejo caer mientras me desmayaba, o eso creo.

-No me dejaste caer- dije, sentía la boca pastosa y calculo que se escuchaba bastante poco de lo que decía.

-¿Se encuentra bien señora?- él estaba serio mirándome con el seño fruncido, las pecas de su rostro lo hacían parecer un pequeño niño que intenta resolver un entuerto matemático. Creo que sonreí porque su rostro se relajo.

Intente incorporarme pero me detuvo.

-Levántese lentamente o se volverá a marear- lo mire con una ceja levantada y acepte su ayuda mientras intentaba sentarme. Luna y Severus entraron al mismo tiempo por la puerta, ella venia con un vaso de agua y él solo venia corriendo. Snape le entrego en la mano unas pastillas al chico pelirrojo, mientras Luna me entregaba un vaso con agua.

-Tome esto- me ofreció el chico.

-¿Para que las pastillas?- pregunte desconfiada.

-Son de azúcar, esto la pondrá bien- la sonrisa comprensiva de aquel muchacho me revolvía el estomago.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunte aun confundida por el desmayo.

-Soy Ronald Weasley, el nuevo jefe de seguridad, y más recientemente su guardaespaldas- esas palabras rebotaron en mi cabeza y desperté de mi letargo al instante.

-Seguridad, guardaespaldas...Severus, ¿Cómo es eso de que quieren matarme, y Viktor, y nuestros padres?, ¿fue por esa razón que contrataste a estas personas sin consultarme?, ¿También por eso el modesto auto para traerme?- le cuestione.

-Si, veras Hermione...cuando me llamaron para decirme sobre la muerte de Viktor, y llegue al lugar, vi cosas que no me gustaron, como la posición del auto y la forma en que estallo el maletero, cosas que no parecían normales, eso me hizo recordar el día que murieron tus padres y los de Viktor, las circunstancias fueron muy raras, el helicóptero donde viajaban era revisado constantemente, de hecho la ultima revisión que se hizo fue la noche anterior, así que, ¿como se dañaría de la noche a la mañana para causar una explosión de semejante calibre?, además, tanto esa tragedia, como la de Viktor fue por explosión, y ahora esto, no creo que sea una coincidencia- Snape caminaba de un lado a otro mientras explicaba su hipótesis, era como si con cada paso la maquinaria de su cabeza produjera una imagen, y una ola de terror me atacaba.

-¿intentas decirme que desde hace cuatro días tenias conocimiento de esto y no me lo habías dicho?, ¿tienes pruebas?- todos en la sala me miraban como si desearan salir corriendo, mi nivel de histeria quizás estaba en lo mas alto.

-No te dije nada, porque era solo una teoría en su momento, y no, no tengo pruebas de lo que digo-

-No hay pruebas, genial esto es lo mejor que nos ha pasado, entonces dime Severus, ¿Cómo le explicamos a la policía todo esto?-

-yo tengo pruebas- dijo Weasley, estaba parado a mi lado, y en su cara se veía claramente la duda de si hablar o no, lo mire significativamente para que prosiguiera.

- hace un par de días el señor Snape nos pidió que revisáramos los videos de seguridad de la casa y los de aquí, en ellos encontramos a un hombre forzando el capo del auto del señor Viktor el mismo día de su muerte, lo vemos con pinzas, pero la calidad de la imagen no nos permite ver mas, sin embargo por las circunstancias y según el parte policial, los frenos fueron cortado, el señor perdió el control y se estrello, la explosión en su maleta se debió a que se encontraron tres cuartos de dinamita, para que se den una idea, es lo mismo que se utilizan en los juegos pirotécnicos mas potentes. Es decir, que si no lo mataba el golpe al estrellarse, lo haría la dinamita al explotar luego de la colisión- todo estaba mal, era todo un completo desastre.

-¿Y Dean, mi guardaespaldas?- le pregunte al joven pelirrojo.

-Aun no sabemos nada, pero el modus operandis es casi igual, me atrevo a asegurar que el auto estaba predispuesto para explotar a la salida de los trabajadores, cuando usted terminara su jornada laboral, de esta manera habría mas revuelo. Si la teoría que el señor Severus y yo hemos construido es cierta, nos estamos enfrentando a un sádico, alguien quien desea profundamente verla muerta de la peor manera- lo vi estremecerse rápidamente ante la idea.

-¿en el video de seguridad se ve la cara del hombre?- necesitaba tener una luz de esperanza.

-No, solo se denota que es de complexión gruesa y es alto, si es que es un hombre, bien podría ser una mujer, en el video el maleante bestia de negro y llevaba una sudadera con capucha, esto impide totalmente verle el rostro o algún rasgo- Weasley finalizo su discurso, y volvió a fruncir el seño mientras miraba por la ventana.

Yo mire a Severus intentando buscar una idea en él.

-¿Qué haremos?- mi voz calmada era un engaño total, que quizás solo lograba distraer a los guardaespaldas, pero era conciente de que Severus, Tonks y Luna, me sabían completamente aterrada.

-Por ahora, revisaremos el video del estacionamiento de las ultimas dos horas para ver si encontramos algo, ¿de acuerdo?, cálmate dejare a los guardaespaldas aquí, y bajare a ver las cintas con él guardia de seguridad.

-No severus, solo deja a Tonks y a otro de tu elección, tenerlos a todos cerca me recuerda el problema en su totalidad- Severus asintió entendiéndome y miro al pelirrojo.

-Weasley quédate tú- ordeno tajante Snape.

-Si, señor- Weasley dejo que todos salieran y se acerco a Tonks.

-¿Estas bien?- supongo que la pregunta venia por Dean, con tanto lió no supe como estaba la pobre Tonks. Dean había sido su compañero de trabajo por cinco años que mas podía esperar.

- es cierto, Tonks lo siento, con todo esto, lo olvide, ¿Cómo te sientes, quieres tomar algo?- Tonks me miro compungida y negó con la cabeza, luego se levanto y se coloco firme en la puerta. Entendí su actitud, ella era una mujer fuerte y no deseaba perder la compostura. Supuse que Weasley también comprendió, porque se alejo y se paro con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos a mirar por uno de los lados del enorme ventanal.

Me senté en mi escritorio mientras veía al igual que Weasley el paisaje aparentemente tranquilo de Londres; sentía que todo mi mundo daba vueltas sin control, y lo peor era el hecho de no poder parar ese desastre. Desde hacia mucho tiempo no era conciente del dolor que producía una perdida, de ese periodo de reflexión que atormenta mas de lo posible.

Inglaterra siempre había sido mi hogar, ahora la veía como mi mas autentica presión, guardaespaldas como carceleros, una gran casa, y un gran lugar de trabajo, me sentía sola, totalmente sola.

Por segunda vez aquel día me derrumbe, y comencé a llorar sin poder contenerlo, mis ojos picaban y mi garganta se tranco con el nudo tan enorme que se hacia en ella, el cuerpo me temblaba y comenzaba a tener espasmos propios de un ataque de llanto.

Weasley fue el primero en voltear buscando alguna amenaza a mí alrededor, luego se le unió Tonks, y por ultimo Luna se acerco para abrazarme.

No aguantaba mas, solo...no aguantaba más.

-¡Quiero morir!- dije a voz en grito, mientras Luna me miraba con dolor.

-Sabes que no, hay gente a tu alrededor que te necesita- recito con una seriedad que jamás había visto en ella, su seño estaba fruncido y sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse rojos resaltando el llanto en sus orbes azules.

-quiero morir, todos se fueron, yo...yo no debo estar aquí-

-Una vez mas Hermione Granger, todos te necesitamos, absolutamente todos los que estamos a tu alrededor te necesitamos, y ninguno dejaremos que halla algún entupido que quiera arrebatarte de nuestro lado, ¿no es así señor Weasley?- mis brazos abrazaban mi torso, sentía que iba a caer de nuevo en cualquier momento; quizás por eso busque tan ávidamente la mirada de aquel hombre al que Luna había nombrado, y no tarde en encontrarla.

-Cierto, no dejare que nadie le haga daño, ni siquiera usted misma- Lo dijo tan firmemente que no dude en creerle ni por un segundo, aquel hombre de pecas y llamativo cabello rojo, me miraba como si en cualquier momento me metería dentro de su cuerpo para protegerme, sus ojos tan azules como el mar profundo flameaban con la palabra seguridad, y yo no podía mas que...confiar en él.

-Ves, no te vas a ir de este mundo en un buen rato, seguirás aquí, mandando y construyendo autos espectaculares- antes de que pudiese recaer en mi pesimismo post traumático, Snape entro casi volando con un cd en sus manos.

-¡Tenemos las pruebas Hermione!- limpie mis ojos rápidamente, y arranque el cd de las manos de Snape, lo coloque en la ranura de mi laptop y espere con impaciencia su reproducción.

En el estaba captado el momento exacto en que un hombre totalmente vestido de negro y encapuchado, pegaba un artefacto debajo del auto donde había venido esa mañana.

-Llama a la policía…- Dije sin dudar, era el momento de dejar de llorar en publico, y jugar las cartas que el destino me había puesto, yo no podía darme el lujo de morir, Luna tenia razón, mucha gente dependía de mi y no podía defraudar a nadie...

**Hola, ¿Cómo están todo?, como siempre primero quiero darle las gracias **

**a:**

**MonyWG  
LucyGranger987**

**MaferWeasleyGranger **

**Por su comentarios, son realmente bien recibidos, me gusta esto de poder interactuar con ustedes. ( Ya les he respondido al mensaje privado)**

**También a:**

**LucyGranger987**

**MaferWeasleyGranger **

**Gurrumaiss**

**AleeraWeasley**

**ClausXD**

**Por poner la historia entre sus favoritas y por alertas; y por ultimo pero no menos importante a:**

**Miuri **

**A quien pase por alto en la anterior actualización, y quien puso en las alertas la historia, gracias y disculpa. **

**Como verán la historia va avanzando, ya ha aparecido Ron con uno de los roles mas importantes, y Hermione se ha dado cuenta que no se puede dejar vencer por el sentimiento de soledad tan grande que siente. **

**Por otro lado me da curiosidad saber como les ha parecido la historia en estos tres primeros capítulos, quisiera saber si algun , tienes idea del rumbo que tomara, o si ha sacado sus propias y claras conclusiones acerca de lo que sucederá en las actualizaciones mas próximas (capítulos 4 y 5).**

**También me gustaría saber que les gustaría ver en esta historia a corto y largo plazo, por ejemplo: ¿El embarazo de alguien? ¿Quizás alguna muerte?... al final seré yo quien decidiré, pero igualmente me gustaría saber sus ideas.**

**Con respecto a las actualizaciones les cuento, que las regularizare a los jueves, como a las 4:30 o 5:00, ya que a esa hora salgo de mis clases en la Uni y tengo un lapso de una hora antes de que el transporte de la U salga.**

**Pues nada, para no fastidiarlos mas con estos largos escritos, me despido haciéndoles de nuevo la invitación a mi blog, donde podrán encontrar mas novedades de la historia ( el link esta en mi perfil)…Un saludo enorme para todos nos leemos pronto.**

**Paqui:**

**Hola paqui!, Si, Snape se mando una gran teoría, pero nada demasiado complejo, ya había visto los patrones; él lo dijo en el cap anterior, así que la que realmente debió entender fue Hermione, aunque como ya sabemos es una persona sumamente inteligente, sin embargo está sumergida en muchos problemas como para poder ver cosas obvias, allí es donde entra Severus, que es más lógico y tiene un mejor manejo de sus emociones en ese momento.**

**Si, Hermione sobresale por su gran inteligencia, y aunque la empresa ya había siso levantada mucho antes de que ella naciera, durante su periodo de manejo si se dio un crecimiento sostenido, durante la historia esto se verá totalmente reflejado en su accionar, de hecho ya puedes ver parte de su determinación al final de este capítulo. **

**Sobre Ron, claro que es importante, que más que ayudar a la jefa a no estamparse contra el piso XD, pero ya ves, en este capítulo es un personaje totalmente presente.**

**Sobre el personaje de Dolores, lo puse allí por una razón especifica, si tú supieras a quien iba a poner en su lugar, seguramente te asombrarías, sin embargo a último minuto decidí poner a Umbridge. En el caso de Rita le tengo un puesto especial, que ya verás; aunque estoy completamente segura que no es Rita quien te va a asombrar.**

**Bien, un saludo gigante, me encanto leerte, espero saber pronto de ti, me gustan mucho tus disertaciones sobre la historia. Nos leemos pronto.**

**PD: ¿Me cuentas qué tal te pareció el blog?**

**Att: Veronica Adan**


	4. El abrazo

**Declaimer****: Todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**- El Abrazo -**

Las siguientes horas luego de llamar a la policía habían sido totalmente un caos, incluso más que en los últimos días. Todos aquellos hombres uniformados buscando pruebas en el estacionamiento, en otras partes del edificio y en la oficina, mientras el jefe de ellos, el oficial Harry Potter me hacia preguntas cada vez mas confusas.

-¿sabe usted de alguien que quisiera hacerle daño?, ¿Recuerda algún altercado que haya tenido el señor Krum días antes de su muerte?, ¿peleaba usted con el señor krum?-Preguntas y mas preguntas por parte de aquel hombre, de cabello negro, ojos verdes, y anteojos circulares.

Mientras todo aquello pasaba, Weasley se mantenía a mi lado como una estatua, mirando a todos y cada uno de los que me rodeaban, ni siquiera puedo decir cuanto tiempo estuvo el pobre en aquella posición.

Agregando más a aquel asqueroso día, el oficial Harry Potter había insistido en que uno de sus hombres, o en este caso mujer, se quedara cerca para responder mejor a cualquier circunstancia; ante esto, mi pelirrojo guardaespaldas había reaccionado frunciendo el seño.

- Oficial, me parece que ya tenemos suficiente escolta no necesitamos a una persona mas- dijo Ronald, y yo apoyaba esa moción.

- si, estoy de acuerdo, pero necesitan a profesionales- Potter repaso con la mirada a Weasley, vi que el segundo se tensaba y con razón, incluso yo me sentí ofendida.

-Mi equipo y yo somos bastante profesionales, oficial- El rostro de Ronald estaba tenso, bastante mas serio de cómo se había mostrado desde el momento en que lo conocí, y creo que eso era decir mucho; su mandíbula estaba tensa, el ceño completamente fruncido y la mirada fija en aquel joven oficial – Sin embargo, si desea dejar a algún funcionario sepa que estará bajo mis ordenes, es decir, no quiero que estorbe- Había sido déspota en la misma proporción que el joven de los ojos verdes, que comenzaba a tensarse de igual manera.

- Ningún oficial puede estar bajo sus ordenes, usted es un civil- Mis ojos viajaban de un lado a otro en aquella disputa que parecida duraría horas-

Entre toda aquella batalla por mi seguridad, note a Severus acercase.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?- su mano descansaba sobre mi hombro; su preocupación se hacia mas palpable. Me levante del sillón donde me encontraba y lo seguí hasta el vestier de mi oficina, el único lugar despejado de policías en ese momento.

-¿Qué mas sucede Snape?- el cansancio en mi voz de nuevo era palpable, parecía que de ahora en mas, Severus se tendría que acostumbrar a mi nuevo e impuesto estado de ánimo.

-A estas alturas la prensa debe estar especulando como le da la gana, ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer mañana cuando salgan los periódicos?, la situación es bastante critica- lo mire conciente de que todo pendía de un hilo.

Durante años vi como mis padres manejaban junto a los señores Krum, "El monstruo" como llamaba mi abuelo a la empresa, Luego cuando ellos murieron y tuve que tomar mi parte de manejo junto con Viktor, fue sumamente duro, apenas habíamos cumplido la mayoría de edad, sin embargo, Snape fue como un tutor para nosotros, nos enseño el pleno manejo de todo. Así que basándome en todo eso lo mire y el supo inmediatamente que mi cerebro estaba en plena fabrica de ideas.

- Trae a Luna por favor- él salio inmediatamente del vestier trayendo a Luna consigo pocos segundos después.

-¿en que soy útil?- pregunto la rubia.

-¿Para cuando dejo Viktor pautada la fecha del lanzamiento del nuevo modelo?- Luna saco su celular, y lo reviso por un par de segundos.

-Para el viernes de la semana entrante, pero con todo esto, supongo que no habrá problema alguno en retrasarlo, dudo que los patrocinantes digan algo… si es que aun quedan patrocinantes- Ella llevaba toda la razón, con la cantidad de problemas que azotaban a la empresa, quizás muchos de los mas importantes patrocinantes se retiraran.

-no la vamos a retrasar, al contrario, debemos crear una campaña agresiva; que no quede duda de que ésta seguirá siendo la numero uno en el mercado automotriz, necesito que llames a Rita-

-¿Skeeter?- Pregunto incrédula mi secretaria- Hermione esa mujer les hizo la vida imposible a ti y a Viktor cuando era periodista, ¿lo recuerdas?- Claro que recordaba, esa maldita mujer era una arpía, la habían botado de "El profeta" un años atrás por lo mala que era entrevistando gente y por la cantidad de demandas que le habían impuesto, sin embargo parecía ser la mata de la habilidad, puesto que pocos meses después había aparecido como una gran publicista.

- Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero hay que reconocerle algo, ella sabe como cambiar una realidad, y eso es lo que necesito, una gran campaña, alguien que sepa como dirigir voluntades a través de palabras e imágenes, y esa es Rita Skeeter, necesito redirigir la atención de las personas- Severus me miro comprendiendo mi idea.

- ¿Quieres que esté en esa reunión?- seguramente ya había construido una serie de parámetros legales para obligar a Rita a solo cumplir su función.

-Si, necesito dejarle en claro las reglas del juego, que sepa que trabaja para mí, además de afinar cuanto le vamos a pagar y otros detalles- Luna miro a Severus y luego a mí con cara de confusión.

-Hablan como si ya ella hubiese aceptado, ¿Qué les dice que no se negara?-

-Es simple, esa arpía se mueve por dinero y curiosidad, y yo le ofrezco las dos cosas, además, se que va a aceptar, con el trato económico que le voy a dar, trabajar va a ser su ultima preocupación cuando termine-

-Esta bien, ustedes son los que saben; a que hora la cito- de nuevo habilito su celular y espero mi respuesta.

- a las nueve de la mañana, en mi casa – dije pensando bien lo que quería hacer.

-¿no seria darle demasiada confianza invitarla a tu casa?- ésta vez fue Severus el que se perdió en mi tramoya de ideas.

-Quiero que se sienta como en casa, si tiene alguna duda que la despeje allí mientras almorzamos; no pienso hacer nada formal. No se confundan, no quiero a Rita de amiga, pero necesito que se sienta lo mas confiada posible, de esa manera será mas fácil manejarla- Luna y Severus asintieron al mismo tiempo- Bien, por ultimo Luna, encárgate de todo lo necesario para el lanzamiento; servicio, invitados. Si necesitas ayuda delega funciones en cualquiera de lo empleados. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?- Ambos asintieron y me dispuse a salir del vestier.

Cuando me encontré fuera, busque con la mirada a mi guardaespaldas, quien se encontraba viendo la pantalla de una laptop concentradamente junto al oficial potter. El ambiente había cambiado bastante entre ellos en ese par de minutos que no estuve, cuando me fui la tensión era palpable, pero ahora no había seños fruncidos, solo una amena conversación o al menos eso se veía. Me acerque y pude observar lo que veían tan atentamente, era el video de seguridad del estacionamiento.

-¿lograron algún acuerdo?-ambos hombres me miraron y asintieron.

- La oficial Lavender Brown formara parte de la escolta de ahora en adelante, y estará bajo mi cargo- levante la ceja preguntándome como habían llegado a aquel trato, que hasta hace minutos parecía inviable.

-y… ¿Dónde está la oficial Brown?- pregunte mirando a todos lados. Observe a Harry Potter llamar a una Rubia alta y despampanante que se encontraba al otro lado de la oficina, vestía de uniforme pero aun así era completamente visible su belleza.

-Señora Granger, le presento a Lavender Brown, ella formara parte de su escolta como ya le ha dicho el señor Weasley- La rubia me extendió la mano a modo de presentación la cual acepte, sin embargo me sentía un poco desprestigiada, jamás me había considerado fea ni mucho menos, pero al lado de aquella chica yo estaba en bastante desventaja. – Lavender de ahora en mas estarás bajo la orden directa del señor Weasley- ésta miro a mi guardaespaldas con una sonrisa y asintió.

-Gracias por todos sus esfuerzos oficial Potter- dije a modo de agradecimiento.

-despreocúpese es mi trabajo. Bien, supongo que aquí ya no hay mas nada que hacer, mi equipo me ha dicho que tienen todo lo necesario, así pues señora Granger, Señor Weasley, estaremos en contacto- nos dio la manos a cada uno y se alejo reuniendo a todo su equipo hasta que salio de allí.

-¿Será que ya nos podemos ir a casa?- Weasley miro y asintió. Él realmente era un hombre de pocas palabras…

Cuando pisé mi habitación por fin, pensé que podría darme un baño y descansar, pero no, me equivoque ya que tocaron a mi puerta. Cansada y malhumorada como me encontraba abrí con una ceja enarcada, era Tonks.

-Siento molestarte Hermione, pero venia a comentarte como será la guardia-

-te escucho- dije sin animo de oír mas que una pocas palabras.

- Weasley y yo nos turnaremos para cuidar tu puerta cada noche- eso tenia que ser mentira.

-De ninguna manera- dije alarmada.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero no podemos arriesgar tu seguridad, además te sentirás algo acompañada en las noches entre tanto pasillo solo- suspire cansada, mis ánimos de pelea no daban para tanto.

-Bien…Supongo, por cierto hoy note algo Nymphadora, Weasley no utiliza chaleco- La chica alzo la ceja, y casi pude leer su pensamiento malintencionado en su frente.

-No lo se, la verdad no lo vi tan detalladamente como tu- y allí estaba la Tonks de siempre. Me sonroje totalmente.

-Sabes que no me refería a eso, es obvio que no lo usa, se vería a leguas- dije para defenderme, aunque la realidad era que si había visto detalladamente a Weasley, mas allá de todo aquel caos, mi cerebro tomo un segundo para admirar a aquel pelirrojo que realmente era muy guapo.

- como tu digas, de todas maneras mira, ahí viene a hacer la primera guardia, pregúntale tu, buenas noches Hermione- No me dio tiempo a despedirme porque salio rápido de mi vista.

Ronald Weasley caminaba hacia mi puerta, estaba vestido con la misma ropa que utilizo todo el día, y aunque la dureza de su mandíbula lo hacia un hombre firme y enérgico, su cansancio era notorio en las ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos.

Suspire cansada- buenas noches Weasley- me despedí, con algo de culpa porque él debería pasar la noche despierto cuidando mi sueño.

-Buenas noches señora- cerré la puerta y camine hacia mi cama, acostándome en el mullido edredón.

Escuche unos golpes y gritos en la puerta, luego un hombre encapuchado entro a la habitación, pude ver a Ronald tirado inmóvil en el suelo, y a aquel hombre caminando lentamente hacia mi, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para verle la cara...desperté, estaba transpirada, con la respiración agitada y asustada.

Me levante rápido de mi cama sin importarme el pijama y abrí la puerta, suspire tranquila al ver a Weasley recargado en la pared de enfrente, mientras intentaba mantenerse desierto. Sus ojos estaban rojos por el trasnocho.

-¿Necesita algo, señora?, ¿se encuentra bien?- me miraba en alerta buscando algún factor de peligro.

-eh...si, veras Weasley, quiero que entres a la habitación conmigo- ni siquiera sabia porque hacia aquello con un hombre que apenas acababa de conocer, pero la verdad era que me daba un pánico horrible que le sucediese algo, como le paso a Dean.

-¿Disculpe?- lo vi incrédulo, y seguramente como a todo hombre, le pasaron varias ideas sobre lo que yo quería con él, por eso me apresure a explicarme.

- mire, jamás dejo que mis guardaespaldas me cuiden aquí, Tonks por ejemplo me cuidaba dentro de la habitación en algunas oportunidades, y se que es distinto porque ella es mujer, pero me dan ganas de insultar a Snape tan solo de saberlo trasnochado y sin una silla- explique rápidamente.

-No se preocupe señora, es mi trabajo- dejo asomar una pequeña sonrisa, la primera en todo el día, y eso me encandilo.

- nada de eso, adentro hay un sillón y una cafetera, así que pasa por favor- lo vi pensarlo durante un momento.

-¿Que pasa si viene el señor Snape, y me encuentra en su habitación?-

-aquí la jefa y dueña de todo soy yo, decido, quien o que, así que si te ve allí yo le diré que fue mi idea y que te deje en paz, él no tendrá nada que hacer en ese caso- su rendición era palpable en el aire, realmente debía estar muy cansado.

-Bien, pero si en algún momento se le hace incomodo, por favor dígamelo y me retirare- asentí mientras el pasaba.

-Allí esta la cafetera, el sillón es tuyo- le señale las cosas y el fue asintiendo.

- gracia señora-

- de nada Weasley, hasta mañana- dije, luego me metí a la cama, no sin algo de vergüenza, después de aquello no recuerdo mucho mas.

Comencé a despertar lentamente, por la luz que se irradiaba desde la ventana, pude ver que Weasley estaba parado en ella con una tasa de café en las manos, y con las mangas de su camisa remangadas. Ese hombre realmente debía estar muy cansado.

Volteo al oír el movimiento de mis cobijas.

-Buenos días señora- me miraba y no podía evitar cierta vergüenza porque me viera recién levantada.

-Buenos días Weasley, disculpe mi apariencia matutina- estoy segura que mis mejillas brillan al rojo vivo, ¡que vergüenza!

-no se preocupe, se ve bastante bien- Lo vi sonreír, una mueca corta y rápida pero sonrisa al fin, me dejo como antes, encandilada, además su camisa estaba sin corbata y con los dos primeros botones abiertos. Ahora que podía tardarme más de un segundo detallándolo, podía asegurar sin lugar a equivocación, que aquel hombre realmente era hermoso.

Sacudí mi cabeza para concentrarme en la realidad.

-Lo dudo, pero gracias, me iré a asear. Por cierto, ¿a que hora viene Tonks?-

-debería estar por venir, ella me suplantara mientras, bajo a desayunar y cambiarme de ropa-

-mientras tanto por favor duerme...y es una orden- volvió a hacer su sonrisa rápida y asintió mientras yo le alejaba.

Entre al baño desvistiéndome, pensando en todo lo que debía hacer aquel día, que no era poco, Debía hacer que Rita Skeeter aceptara trabajar para mi, que no era algo precisamente difícil, luego de eso me encerraría en mi despacho a pensar una nueva estrategia para la empresa, y por si fuera poco, teníamos a días el necesario lanzamiento del nuevo Ingland V12. Toda una semana de mierda.

Deje que el agua cayera por mi cuerpo, permitiendo que el estrés se fuera con ella, si no pudiera relajarme colapsaría en cualquier segundo.

Luego de treinta minutos. Abrí la puerta cuidadosamente ya que estaba solo con una toalla y no deseaba que Ronald me viese en esas fachas, pero para mi grata sorpresa, lo encontré completamente dormido en el sillón, como le había pedido.

Escuche que tocaban la puerta y me apresure a abrir era Tonks.

-Hola Hermione, ¿donde esta Weasley?- pregunto mirando hacia todos lados, yo le señale el sillón, y ella alzo de nuevo sus cejas como la noche anterior.

-Le ordene que durmiera algo, déjalo mientras me cambio-

Corrí hacia el vestier y me coloque lo primero que encontré medianamente arreglado, un pantalón de vestir negro y un blazer y del mismo color, peine mi cabello y retoque algo mi cara, luego salí.

Tonks se había apoyado en la ventana como en su momento lo había hecho Weasley, mientras él seguía placidamente dormido boca abajo en el mueble.

Tonks me miro de nuevo y con una seña me pregunto;

-¿Qué haremos con la bella durmiente?- susurro.

-déjalo dormir. La arpía de Skeeter debe estar por llegar, así que por ahora solo cuídame tu, al fin y al cabo estamos en la casa, pero si llega Snape dile al otro guardaespaldas…¿Finnigan?- ella asintió- bien, dile que corra a despertar a Weasley- Tonks sonrió moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Yo no le preste atención y salí de la habitación con ella detrás de mí.

Aun era temprano, Skeeter debía llegar en una hora, así que me daba tiempo de desayunar, sin embargo, no fue mucho lo que comí, pero antes de retirarme del comedor se me ocurrió algo.

-Bella…- llame a mi ama de llaves quien atendió rápidamente, era una mujer medianamente alta, con el cabello desorganizado y un poco loca, sin embargo en los dos años que tenia trabajando allí, su eficiencia era casi palpable- Bellatrix por favor, necesito que en unas horas, quizás al medio día, subas a mi habitación y despiertes al jefe de seguridad que se encuentra dormido en el sillón, y luego le sirvas algo de comer, no lo he visto probar bocado desde ayer- ella sonrío a su manera y asintió.

-¿algo más señora?-

-si, por favor muéstrale su habitación, para que se instale- Luego de eso me levante de la mesa y me dirigí a los jardines de la gran casa, eran sumamente amplios, en proporción con la mansión, había un piscina muy grande y alrededor algunos lugares de permanencia y disfrute, yo tenia ya mucho tiempo sin hacer uso de esos sitios, generalmente no tenia mucho tiempo para ese tipo de distracciones, siempre estaba en el despacho, o en la oficina, y cuando tenia tiempo libre solo quería dormir.

A lo lejos se divisaba un bosque de árboles, este tenía un sendero que se dirigía a un claro, Viktor y yo nos cansamos de jugar en aquel sitio, sin embargo, tampoco había ido allí en bastante tiempo.

Me quede rememorando viejos momentos no se por cuanto tiempo, solo cuando sentí la mano de Tonks sobre mi hombro salí de la ensoñación. Todos los que me cuidaban tenían la capacidad de desaparecer por un rato cuando estaban conmigo, aunque siguieran allí; seguramente para darme espacio.

-Rita Skeeter ya llego- me informo.

-¿y Snape?- pregunte.

-Esta por llegar, quieres que le diga a Seamus que despierte a Weasley-

-No, Bellatrix lo va a hacer al medio día, si Severus pregunta le diré que quiso ir a revisar los alrededores del bosque- Tonks asintió y me dio paso para entrar a la casa.

En el living de entrada se encontraba Rita Skeeter, con su ya conocido llamativo conjunto; vestía de rosado chillón, sus labios estaban rojos, y su cabello amarillo, completaban aquel aspecto tan despreciable de aquella mujer.

-Rita Skeeter en mi living, que gran honor- dije con un notado sarcasmo; ella sonrió igual de falsa que yo.

-bueno, tu fuiste quien me invito querida, sin embargo no entiendo por qué- enarco una ceja añadiéndole mas hipocresía a su falsa sonrisa.

-Rita, hace una mañana preciosa, porque no me acompañas al patio y ahí hablamos con calma- le hice una señal con mi mano para que me siguiera. Tonks me pisaba los pasos de cerca mientras vi que asentía a alguna cosa que le estaban diciendo por el auricular.

-Hermione, Snape esta llegando, y Weasley viene bajando las escaleras- me susurro.

Asentí y seguí avanzando, Weasley definitivamente era más fuerte que el odio, ¿Qué demonios hacia levantado, si se había trasnochado?

En el patio se encontraban un par de mesas con sobrilla, antes las utilizabamos muchísimo, sobre todo en verano. Invite a Rita a sentarse y esta acepto gustosa.

Weasley apareció azorado, con un nuevo conjunto de ropa y con el cabello aun empapado de la ducha, Rita lo miro y sonrió.

-¿tan rápido olvidaste a tu esposo, querida?- La mire de manera asesina.

-El señor Weasley es mi nuevo guardaespaldas, Rita- la mujer sonrió más ampliamente y luego miro detenidamente al recién llegado.

-¿Weasley?... ¿Tu hermana no es Ginevra Weasley, la jugadora de fútbol?-

-Si, así es- dijo serio el pelirrojo.

-Particular guardaespaldas el tuyo, debe ser todo una caja de Pandora- observe como Ronald comenzaba a incomodarse, así que llame su atención.

- Rita estamos aquí porque te quiero proponer un trato laboral- ella frunció la boca y entrecerró los ojos, dirigiendo de nuevo su atención a mi.

-¿y a que debo tanta generosidad?- dijo de manera sarcástica.

- en el ultimo año te has vuelto, según se, una gran publicista y yo estoy necesitando a alguien con la capacidad que pareces tener-

-no parezco, Hermione, tengo la capacidad- me recalco bajando sus lentes hasta la mitad de su nariz.

-Rita seamos sinceras, eres un sucio bicho rastrero que sabe exactamente como cambiar realidades con mentiras, y mas de una vez lo hiciste conmigo y con Viktor, sin embargo precisamente y muy a mi pesar, por esa capacidad te quiero en mi equipo de trabajo, como sabrás hay una enorme cantidad de mala prensa alrededor de la compañía y se que tu puedes remediar eso exagerando algunas cosas, y quiero que lo hagas- Jamás se ofendió, porque sabia que era verdad, realmente al que percibí asombrado fue a Weasley, quien me miraba con una ceja alzada, y una sonrisilla de incredulidad en sus labios.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare?, me has insultado y jamás me has caído bien, si vamos al caso- se acomodo en la silla recostándose mas cómodamente.

Necesitaba hacer tiempo antes de plantearle mi trato, así que deseaba que Snape terminara de llegar, y pusiera su trasero a mi lado con el contrato en un documento legal e ineludible.

-Disculpa mi falta de educación, ¿te apetece algo de tomar?, ¿un jugo, quizás café o té?- me miro enarcando una ceja y sonriendo.

-Un whisky estaría bien- La mire con reprobación y luego llame a Tonks.

-Dile por favor a Bellatrix que traiga un Whisky, y un Té con dos de azúcar- Nymphadora asintió y entro a la casa.

Gracias a todos los cielos Snape apareció igual de serio que siempre.

-Disculpen la tardanza, tuve un retraso en la entrada, Hermione, señora Skeeter, Buenos días- con una mano le hice señas para que se sentara, mientras yo proseguía.

-Bien Rita, el trato que te quiero plantear es el siguiente; harás ésta campaña, primero ocupándote del lanzamiento del nuevo automóvil que va a salir la semana entrante, luego en los siguientes días llevaras un seguimiento de este proyecto, y por supuesto mejoraras progresivamente la imagen de la empresa; a cambio te ofrezco una excelente paga, y por supuesto, una reputación de oro si logras hacer un trabajo exitoso-

- ¿Cuándo hablas de excelente paga, de cuanto estamos hablando exactamente?- Sabia que caería, realmente no tenia que hacer gran cosa.

Saque de mi maletín la chequera de la empresa y llene un cheque con los datos pertinentes, menos la cantidad y mi firma, luego se lo entregue.

Su cara fue monumental.

-¿Sin cantidad?- pregunto con ojos incrédulos mientras me miraba sobre sus horrorosos lentes.

-exacto, te estoy ofreciendo Rita, un cheque en blanco…Un hermoso cheque en blanco, imagina lo que podrías sacar de allí, tu solo piensa la suma y ponla allí- Los ojos de Rita no eran los únicos desorbitados en el lugar, Bellatrix y Tonks que acababan de llegar, Ronald y Snape, todos me miraban como si estuviese loca. Observe a Rita pensarlo detenidamente y luego puso una cantidad en el papel, segundos después me paso el cheque. Sonreí abiertamente ante la "millonada", era muchísimo menos de lo que tenia pensado, de hecho, el numerito planteado por ella, cubría solo la producción de un día en la empresa a nivel de una sola fabrica; al parecer ella no estaba clara de la magnitud de Great Bretain.

-Perfecto, como veras Rita en este cheque solo falta mi firma para que lo puedas cobrar, pero antes de eso quiero que tú firmes un documento donde dejamos claros los términos de ésta relación laboral.

Rita rodó los ojos y luego con un gesto teatral de sus manos que se levantaron en el aire se dejo caer en la silla, ya que antes de eso había tenido la espalda en tensión.

-Sabia que esto no era tan fácil, ¿Granger que es lo que quieres?- Sonreí y mire a Severus quien tenia una ceja enarcada.

-Severus entrégale el documento a la señora Skeeter- De su maletín Snape saco una carpeta negra ligeramente gruesa por su contenido, al parecer había trabajado toda la noche.

Rita ojeo la carpeta rápidamente y me miro.

-Prefiero el resumen hablado-

-Bien señora Skeeter, en síntesis lo que dice ese documento, es que usted trabajara para Great Bretain hasta que la señora Krum establezca lo contrario, deberá estar siempre bajo sus ordenes, no puede dar información a nadie mas que a su equipo de trabajo sobre el proyecto, equipo que será escogido por nosotros con sus sugerencias; usted deberá informarle a la empresa, es decir, a Hermione, periódicamente sobre los avances, gasto y problemas, y cuando digo periódicamente cada vez que ella quiera; entre otras pequeñeces, de no cumplir con alguna de las cláusulas, estaremos en potestad de no solo quitarle el pago entregado sino de demandarla por incumplimiento de contrato- Rita miraba a Severus con la boca abierta.

-¿Entonces Rita?, todos estamos esperando por ti-

- ¿Qué pasa si la campaña no logra el efecto deseado?-

-Como ya le he dicho si no incumple ninguna de las cláusulas y por consiguiente Hermione puede evaluar el trabajo, no habrá problema, si el trabajo no resulta seremos consientes de su esfuerzo- ella asintió, y luego volvió a intervenir.

-Con respecto a que sean ustedes los que deciden el termino de la relación laboral… podrían tenerme de esclava de por vida solo con una sola paga, no pienso aceptar eso- con un gesto de la mano le pedí silencia a Snape, quien planeaba responder la pregunta.

-Despreocúpate Rita, te dejare ir en cuanto termine todo este embate, siempre cumplo mi palabras, pero si tu no confías, seguramente habrá alguien mas que este dispuesto a nadar en euros-

-No juegues Granger, confiare en ti…ahora dime, donde debo firmar- Sonreí y Snape le señalo donde debía firmar y yo hice lo propio con el cheque.

Luego de despedir a la arpía de Rita le pedí a Snape que se quedara, necesitaba hablar con el sobre algunas ideas que tenia. Lo hice seguirme al despacho con Weasley detrás de nosotros.

- Voy a legalizar el contrato con Skeeter a penas salga de aquí- Dijo cuando entramos en el despacho.

-Esta bien, necesito que la vigiles, no quiero sorpresas con esa mujer y siento que me las puede dar, ante el mínimo rastro de alguna estupidez por su parte procede legalmente…Pero no era ese el tema que quería tratar ahora- camine detrás de mi escritorio para buscar una carpeta algo vieja y luego me encamine al sillón que se encontraba cerca-

-Tu dirás- dijo sentándose frente a mi.

-Veras, con Viktor habíamos encontramos unos documentos de una intención de expansión que tuvo mi padre, sin embargo ésta no se llevo a cabo, me parece que no salio de su cabeza y de algunas hojas en blanco, quería saber si tu sabias- Le entregue la carpeta y él hojeo su contenido rápidamente, deteniéndose en uno que otro punto, luego de unos cinco minutos de pasar hojas negó con la cabeza.

- es una idea interesante, pero si tu padre la tenia, jamás la comunico a nadie- me informo.

-Ya veo… El punto realmente es que Viktor y yo habíamos pensado en una expiación hacia el mercado americano y latino, pero como le paso a mi padre, Viktor jamás pudo terminar la idea, además de ello, viendo las oportunidades que se están dando en esos mercados, sobre todo en el latino, y teniendo en cuenta los problemas económicos que esta pasando Europa, Había pensado no solo en una expansión, me parece que es tiempo de abrirnos a otros productos- Le explique segura.

-¿Qué productos serian eso Hermione?- había sacado una libreta, y anotaba algunas cosas que desde mi perspectiva me era imposible ver.

-La empresa siempre se ha encargado de la fabricación de vehículos, sin embargo estaba pensando en la posibilidad de construir barcos, aviones, motocicletas, todo lo que transporte a un ser humano-

-Eso es un proyecto muy ambicioso, ¿lo sabes verdad?, Habría que invertir un enorme capital-

-Lo se, pero podríamos empezar por cosas puntuales, como barcos y una línea completa de motocicletas, eso seria lo mas fácil; comenzar con algo medianamente pequeño, y si sale todo como espero, podríamos luego comenzar a construir aviones, ya sabes que conseguir contratos con el ejercito es algo muy bueno económicamente- Snape seguía anotando, mientras Weasley caminaba de un lado a otro del gran ventanal que miraba del despacho hacia el patio- Ya yo he estudiado todo lo referente a lo económico, Viktor y yo quedamos reacuerdo en que era algo bastante factible, pero me gustaría que evaluaras con todos los consejeros económicos, los pros y los contra, para que luego me pases un informe-

-Hermione, ¿exactamente para cuando quieres esto?-

-Lo antes posible, quiero voltear la situación a como de lugar-

-No te preocupes lo tendré pronto, ahora me retiro tengo cosas que hacer y me imagino que tu igual, ¿iras hoy a la empresa?-

-No, quiero quedarme a investigar sobre este tema, además no hay nada demasiado importante, ya llamare a Luna para saber como va con lo del lanzamiento del auto- Snape asintió y luego con un típico apretón de manos salio del despacho.

Me quede recostada en el sillón, mirando como Weasley parecía que le haría un hueco al piso caminando de un lado a otro. Iba de traje azul esta vez, demasiado vestido para la primavera, a mi criterio. De pronto la imagen de él apoyado en la ventana de mi habitación esa mañana me golpeo; la camisa con las mangas recogidas, con los dos botones abiertos y con el sol haciendo transparencia de su torso a trabes de la ropa. Sonreí y luego moví la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Realmente necesitas tener sexo pronto Hermione, ahora hasta te fijas en el guardaespaldas que no conoces ni de veinticuatro horas, genial hay toda una mejoría- pensé de manera sarcástica abofeteándome mentalmente, aunque claro era imposible negar que Weasley estaba de infarto, eso lo notaria cualquier ser del genero femenino.

-Weasley vas a abrirle un surco al suelo- al parecer lo saque de su entonación, ya que se detuvo en seco mirándome algo sacado de contexto.

-lo siento señora- ¿Señora?...eso me recordó que debía ponerle algunas reglas a aquel hombre.

-Weasley, aquí en la casa hay algunas reglas para los empleados, pero la primordial, es nunca…jamás, llamarme señora, me siento de cuarenta y aun no piso los treinta- Weasley sonrió.

-y… ¿Cómo prefiere que la llame?, ¿señorita?- Sonreí ante aquello.

-señorita estaría bien, pero ambos sabemos que eso es una gran mentira y mi certificado de matrimonio lo demuestra- se quedo perplejo pero continué- Tonks y Luna, me llaman Hermione, mione, Granger, cuando están molestas, entre otros adjetivos menos decentes, pero prefiero omitirlos, así pues, puedes escoger entre Hermione y Granger, pero jamás señora o señorita-

-Muy bien…Hermione, en tal caso y si me lo permites, odio que me llamen Ronald, algunos me llamaban Weasley, pero eso fue hace bastante, pero siempre me han dicho Ron- Sonreí divertida ante la escena de presentación de ambos.

-Bueno, Ron…hay otras dos reglas y son de oro, la primera y mas importante de todas, ponte el chaleco antibalas…siempre, y es una orden, y por ultimo, duerme y come, supongo que aun no has comido y ya va siendo hora del almuerzo, de no cumplir esto me veré obligada a tomar medidas, entendido…Ron-

-Si, señ…Hermione-

-ahora, por favor ven y siéntate- le señale el puesto del sofá donde antes había estado Severus, el rápidamente fue hasta aquel lugar- Rita dijo algo sobre una hermana tuya, ¿a que se refería?, te note incomodo- El se tenso un poco pero me miro.

-es cierto tengo una hermana menor, Ginevra, es jugadora profesional de fútbol femenino, y ha creado cierta reputación-

-y a ti no te gusta tocar el tema, te note incomodo cuando Rita te pregunto- afirme.

-si, veras, en mi familia hay personas digamos…conocidas, mi hermano Percy es secretario del primer ministro, mi hermano William está casado con Fleur Delacour-

-¿La actriz francesa?- interrumpí.

-Si, esa misma, Bill trabaja en un banco, así que él no es propiamente famoso, pero como ella lo es, lo conocen; Fred y George, los gemelos, tienen una compañía en expansión, fabrican juguetes, y créeme cuando te digo que con lo locos que están llegaran lejos- finalizo

-¿Cómo se llama la empresa de tus hermanos?-

-Sortilegios Weasley-

-Ya se quienes son, los recuerdo porque persiguieron a Viktor con un avión a control remoto para que les diera el permiso de fabricar las miniaturas de nuestros autos- solté una carcajada recordando ese día.

- ¿De verdad hicieron eso?, que vergüenza, lo siento- tenia las mejillas arreboladas, era la primera vez que lo veía así, y era realmente tierno.

-nada de eso, me divertí mucho, aunque Viktor a la final no les dio el contrato por que se enfureció, aunque a mi me pareció original. Mi abuelo Albus si se los habría dado, era un enamorado de la iniciativa joven, como lo llamaba él- vi como su expresión cambio cuando me miro de vuelta.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- con algo de miedo asentí, porque que sabia yo, quizás preguntaba algo demasiado intimo- estaba escuchando tu conversación con el señor Severus, y me preguntaba si todos esos planes que tienes pensado no son demasiado para una sola persona, ¿alguna vez descansas?, ¿alguna vez te diviertes Hermione?, ¿en que parte de todos esos planes estas tu como persona?, te vi hoy y ayer, una joven, que como tu has dicho, no llega a los treinta, teniendo que cargar con…La muerte de su esposo, una súper empresa de no se cuantos miles de trabajadores, y ahora un idiota que se supone quiere matarte, yo…explotaría de desesperación, pero sin embargo antes del medio día, cerraste un trato millonario con una loca, propusiste una expansión multimillonaria y todo eso sin despeinarte…¿Sabes que eres una mujer increíble?- termino su discurso mirándome con una sonrisa tan calida que derretiría el polo norte, y para mi sorpresa yo tenia un par de lagrimas cayéndome por las mejillas- Yo… lo siento, no pretendía hacerte llorar, disculpa si me tome confianzas que no me correspondían- esto lo dijo ya sentado a mi lado, realmente no me di cuenta del momento en que se había acercado.

-¡NO!, por favor no te disculpes, hace mucho que no me decían algo así, me has alagado mucho…Gracias- el sacó un pañuelo de su saco y me lo tendió con la misma sonrisa calida de hacia unos momentos, yo lo tome en mis manos y luego de limpiar un poco mi rostro, sonreí y lo abrace sin realmente pensarlo.

Aquel hombre casi completamente desconocido, había echado abajo mis barreras sentimentales en menos de veinticuatro horas…

**Hola a todas y todos los que me leen, como verán este capitulo es dos veces mas largo (no culparía a nadie que lo lea en dos partes) de lo normal así que dejare poco escrito para no molestarlos mucho:**

**Como siempre, gracias a:**

**LucyGranger987**

**Paqui**

**MaferWeasleyGranger**

**Ana**

**Por sus mensajes privados y Review, son realmente muy bien recibidos, a todas les contesto al final.**

**También a:**

**CrossMIRAGE19**

**Manzanaa**

**Por agregar la historia a su favoritos y alertas.**

**Como noticia les cuento que ya la historia tiene un póster y esta en mi blog así que pueden pasar cuando deseen a verlo. (El link esta en mi perfil)**

**También, es bueno comentar el avance de Ron y Hermione. Al parecer la castaña necesita un hombro amigo donde llorar.**

**Por otro lado queda la pregunta... ¿Podrá Hermione controlar a Rita?**

**Un saludo gigante a todas y todos, nos leemos la semana próxima.**

**PD: ¿Alguien se acordó que ayer fue el cumpleaños de J.K y Harry?, y que antes de ayer fue el de Neville?**

**Att: Verónica Adan**

**Ana: **

**Hola Ana!, que gusto que te parezca bueno el comienzo de la historia, espero te siga gustando, nos leemos pronto…!**

**Att: Verónica Adan**

**MaferWeasleyGranger:**

**Hola Mafer, que gusto saludarte de nuevo; no te asombres porque conteste los review, me gusta hacerlo por la vía que sea, ya que puedo interactuar con ustedes y responder sus preguntas.**

**Me agrada que te guste el grado de suspenso, y aunque en un principio la historia no la pensé de esa manera me gusta el curso que ha tomado.**

**Sobre Severus, claro que se veía venir su teoría, era necesaria, espero sigas descubriendo mas cosas y me las comentes…**

**Un saludo grande, nos leemos pronto y gracias de nuevo por tus comentarios.**

**PD: ¿Venezuela?...He escuchado que es el mejor país del mundo ;)**

**Att: Verónica Adan**

**Paqui: **

**Bueno Paqui, como siempre eres mi respuesta mas larga, y que genial que sea así.**

**Si, el papel de Ron esta muy asociado a la seguridad, pero también a la rudeza, hay que ver con el transcurso de la historia si comprende la delicadeza de Hermione, por supuesto, es casi seguro que si, pero seria interesante saber su punto vista…¿Qué le preguntarías tu?.**

**No solo Tonks, Luna y Ron, también Severus y los demás personajes que se incorporen, serán un pilar para Hermione, ella deberá aprender que no está sola.**

**Te gusta el suspenso y buscar sospechosos… ¿Quién crees que quiere hacerle daño a Hermione?...**

**Sobre el blog, como dije, aun está súper básico, pero con el tiempo tomara cuerpo, he podido ver que la mayoría de visitas, están en los bocetos de la casa de Ron, y como de eso hay mucho aun, no me preocupa en nada, y si, lo de las entradas es para facilitar las cosas, en el futuro serán necesarias.**

**Bien, como siempre un gran saludo, espero leerte pronto…**

**Att: Verónica Adan**

**LucyGranger987:**

**Hola lucy, gracias por tu mensaje privado. Yo también espero que se siga desenvolviendo bien la historia.**

**Me alegra que te gustara el Blog, como puse arriba ya esta montado el póster de la historia, así que puedes pasar cuando quieras.**

**Espero leerte pronto un saludo…**

**Att: Verónica Adan**


	5. El mejor deporte del mundo

**Declaimer****: Todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**- El mejor deporte del mundo -**

Desperté tarde ésa mañana, el día anterior no había sido particularmente pesado, pero como me dijo Tonks, seguramente estaría durmiendo todo lo que no había dormido en mucho tiempo.

Me levante lentamente de la cama, ése día no seria como el anterior, iría de vuelta a la empresa, necesitaba coordinar con Luna, y reunirme con Snape para designar al equipo que trabajaría con Rita.

Fui hacia la ventana con cuidado de no despertar a Tonks quien había hecho la guardia de la noche anterior, dejando a Ron dormir en la que seria su habitación el tiempo que trabajara para mí. Había un día maravilloso, eso era innegable, el sol resplandecía impetuoso pero con las bondades de la fresca primavera. Los jardines de la casa estaban en su mejor momento, así que la vista era todo un espectáculo, me quede contemplando por un momento las maravillas naturales hasta que fui completamente distraída por un Ronald Weasley que trotaba sin camisa desde el bosque, y se dirigía a la casa; me quede idiotizada mirando el cuerpo sudoroso de mi guardaespaldas quien se veía totalmente concentrado en su trabajo físico, no pude evitar seguirlo con la mirada durante todo su recorrido, mientras mi corazón se aceleraba. Incluso a la distancia en que me encontraba, pude admirar sus brazos mas que trabajados y el abdomen completamente definido, su complexión era atlética; de pronto no pude evitar imaginar pasar mis manos por su torso y espalda, que aunque no veía desde mi posición, seguramente seria una oda a la masculinidad.

- ¿Admirando el paisaje?- tan distraída estaba que no escuche cuando Tonks se acerco y se sirvió una tasa de café.

-Yo…amm…eh…si, es que está precioso la mañana- espere cinco segundos observando la mirada indescifrable de Tonks, y luego, la vi carcajearse de una manera que pocas veces había visto.

-PFF… ¿PRECIOSO LA MAÑANA?, ¿TE ESTAS ESCUCHANDO HERMIONE?- la vi sujetarse del marco de la ventana, pensé realmente que la debía llevar al medico parecía que estaba llorando, y yo…Bueno, me moría de la vergüenza.

-Digo…preciosa…preciosa la mañana- Me retracte sin poder mirarla a los ojos y ella continuo riéndose ya con menos burla.

-Hermione, dime la verdad, además de ser tu guardaespaldas, soy tu amiga… ¿Te quieres tirar a Weasley?, porque si es así yo no te juzgaría, la verdad es que ahora que lo miro así…esta de in-far-to- Deletreo la ultima parte.

-¿Qué te pasa?, claro que no me quiero acostar con Weasley, y vale, admito que es muy guapo pero…Por favor Nymphadora- me defendi pero la verdad es que era un caso perdido, Tonks me habia agarrado con las manos en la masa, viendo descaradamente a Weasley.

-Estabas literalmente babean Hermione Granger, ademas estás roja como un tomate, y eso de PRECIOSO…- aunque debió haber seguido con su discurso, su mirada se centro de nuevo en la ventana-… Al parecer no somos las únicas en descubrir que Weasley está como le da la gana- me señalo en la direccion que debia mirar y ahí estaba, la oficial Lavender Brown entregandole una toalla para que se secara, y él recibiendola con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Enarque una ceja mientras veia con incredulidad aquella escena.

-¿Qué rápida es no?- Dije sin pensar.

-Pensé que no te lo querias tirar- Tonks se la estaba pasando bomba con la escena en conjunto.

-No me lo quiero tirar, NO -recalque - solo estoy diciendo algo obvio, ella no ha cumplido las veinticuatro horas aquí, y ya le sonrie y le da una toalla para que se seque la transpiración, me parece que no soy yo la que se lo quiere tirar, como tu dices- Luego de eso deje a Tonks con la palabra en la boca y entre al baño para asearme; por alguna razon estaba molesta…muy molesta.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Tonks me consiguiera observando a Ron desde mi ventana, a partir de entonces mi humor fue empeorado sustancialmente, al punto de hablarle muy autoritariamente a mi pelirrojo guardaespaldas.

-ella se queda, no la quiero a mi alrededor- Aquello lo dije señalando sin ningun recato a Lavender Brown, mientras un confundido Ronald fruncía el seño.

-¿Puedo preguntar el por qué?- Mi respuesta, la mas estupida jamas dada en la tierra.

-No quiero que entorpesca nada, se puede encandilar contigo y olvidar a quien está cuidando en un caso de emergencia- la perplejidad en el rostro de Ron era muy obvia, ante mí más que idiota respuesta. Lo observe haciéndole una seña a Lavender para que no montara la moto escolta junto a Seamus Finnigan, su cara fue de aun mas confusión que la de Ron.

Aborde la limosina y segundos después se me unió Tonks, por ultimo, Ronald se monto de copiloto con la cara aun desencajada. En ése momento realmente quería golpearme.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Me pregunto Tonks confundida.

-La versión corta es que le dije a Ron que no quería a Lavender en la escolta, porque se podría encandilar con él y desatender su puesto como mi guardaespaldas- Nymphadora cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza -Vale ya se soy una completa imbecil-

-Si, lo eres, Hermione si no quieres a otra mujer rondando a Weasley, en primera deberías preguntarle si tiene novia o… si esta casado, eso para saber si tienes oportunidad, y segundo, debes ser mas inteligente, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle de frente a Weasley aquello?, ahora va a pensar que eres una loca celosa- me dijo a modo de explicación didáctica, como si tuviese cuatro años; claro que conocía todas las consecuencias de mi estupidez.

-Yo no estoy celosa, simplemente me dan rabia las mujeres tan audaces- La vi rodar los ojos y negar con la cabeza.

-Hermione no te mientas, si quieres miénteme a mi, pero no a ti, te encanta Weasley, nadie va a juzgarte por eso, Viktor no era tu esposo de verdad, y además ¿hace cuanto que no tienes sexo?, no tienes compromisos. Te vi mirándolo esta mañana; lo proteges como a ninguno; te recuerdo que ayer me pediste dejarlo dormir, lo dejas que te llame por tu nombre a dos días de conocerlo- Vale, debía admitir que Tonks tenia razón en casi todo, menos en que sentía algo por Weasley – No te digo que estés enamorada de él, pero, es innegable que le tienes unas ganas gigantes.

-Vale…comprendí el punto Tonks, pero aun así sigue siendo cosa mía, y si no quieres que mienta, entonces no me preguntes más del tema, hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no necesito distractores- Nymphadora sonrió por mi "confesión", aunque realmente no hubiese dicho nada.

Entré a la torre como lo había hecho anteriormente, por la puerta lateral de basura. Luna se encontraba literalmente esclavizando a Padma Patil, quien corría de un lado a otro de la oficina con un auricular en la mano y algunas carpetas a medio arreglar, al tiempo que la rubia estaba en su escritorio aporreando el teclado.

-¿Qué es ésta locura Lovegood?- Pregunte

-a esto le llamo, misión recuperar patrocinantes, y tu eres uno de mis soldados, créeme cuando te digo que nadie se me escapa, sino me crees ve a la oficina de Snape- No pude evitar reírme, Luna estaba completamente loca, pero la verdad es que las cosas no estaban para algo distinto a eso.

-Vale, eso está genial, pero primero necesito reunirme con estas personas- Saque de mi cartera una lista con trabajadores de confianza y se la entregue- son el nuevo equipo de Rita, llámala y dile que la quiero aquí en una hora…ah y también necesito que encargues una gran corona de rosas blancas, envíalas al cementerio de mi parte, son para Dean-

-Está bien jefa… oye por cierto que cara trae Weasley-Rodé los ojo y voltee para verlo, al contrario que siempre, se había puesto en una zona bastante alejada de mi con una cara de completo enfado.

-No pasa nada- Prácticamente huí de Luna, pues mi respuesta aunque concreta, la había dicho en un tono que realmente no concretaba nada.

-Tonks, ¿vas a ir al funeral de Dean?- La chica que se encontraba justo a mi lado asintió con pesar –Bien, vete de una vez, dile a alguno de los chóferes que te lleve y pídele a Seamus que te acompañe- No quería que le pasara lo que a Dean.

-No hace falta que Seamus me acompañe, también soy guardaespaldas- me desafió

-Si, es cierto, eres tan guardaespaldas como lo era Dean- Ella pareció comprender mi temor y no objeto más.

-Gracias, prometo no demorarme- antes de que se alejara, la agarre del brazo.

-Tomate el tiempo que quieras, hoy Ron se ocupara de la guardia nocturna. Por favor discúlpame con la familia de Dean, explícales algo de lo que sucede y asegúrales que realmente quisiera estar ahí hoy-

-No te preocupes se los diré. Por cierto Hermione, discúlpate con Weasley, me parece que lo que paso hace un rato lo tomo personal- asentí, siendo conciente de aquello, al tiempo que Tonks se acercaba a Ron, seguramente para explicarle su ausencia.

Durante todo el día, Ronald estuvo cada vez mas distante, no me hablo en ningún momento, solo me seguía, y se quedaba como una estatua, hasta que llego a casa donde se perdió de vista dejando a Michael Corner cuidando de mi, era un chico muy joven y rubio, pero no molestaba.

-Michael, por favor déjame sola, ya estamos en casa y no hay problema- El chico me miro como dudando de si seria buena idea o no desobedecer la orden de Ronald- Es una orden – Michael asintió y se perdió de vista.

Camine sin rumbo fijo por la casa, hasta que me di cuenta del destino que mi inconciente había querido que yo siguiera. Me encontraba frente a la puerta de la que fuera habitación de Viktor, desde la última vez que había estado allí había pasado más de una semana. Me llene de valor y entré a la habitación, con lentitud observe lo que era la pequeña sala privada, tenia un televisor y un mueble; acaricie el mobiliario como si con el tacto reviviera aquella cantidad de películas que él y yo habíamos visto allí mismo, luego llegue al espacio que albergaba su cama, estaba todo tal cual y como lo dejo la ultima vez que estuvo allí. Volví al pequeño salón y me senté en el mueble con una fotografía en las manos.

No me percate de que Ron estaba parado en el marco de la puerta mirándome de manera indescifrable, hasta que sentí como el rozar de sus zapatos en el piso hacia ruido.

-Disculpa, no quise interrumpirte, es que me encontré con Michael cuando bajaba las escaleras y no quise dejarte sola- Una vez mas lo escanee con la mirada, tenia el saco abierto, la corbata a medio poner, y la camisa algo mal puesta.

-no te preocupes, no molestas…Por cierto tienes toda la ropa desarreglada, ¿Por qué no vas y te pones cómodo en tu habitación?-

-Siento mi aspecto, es que estuve revisando los autos en busca de explosivos, así que tuve que meterme bajo ellos- Nuestra conversación era notablemente incomoda, seguramente por lo sucedido en la mañana.

-Ronald…Yo… quería pedirte disculpas por lo que sucedió esta mañana, me excedí- me miro con entendimiento.

-¿Puedo saber que fue lo que paso para que me hablaras tan mal, y exigieses a Brown fuera de la escolta?, ¿Qué fue todo eso de encandilarla?- ¿Cómo demonios, se suponía que le explicara mi ataque involuntario de celos?

-Veras…ésta mañana te observe trotar y también vi cuando Lavender te entrego la toalla para secarte y me pareció que se te estaba insinuando, y… me molesto que ese tipo de conductas se dieran en mi casa-Vale, le había dicho la mitad de la verdad.

-Hermione, ella no se me insinuaba, solo me ofreció la toalla…Yo jamás tendría ese tipo de conductas en mis horas de trabajo – El sonrió un poco, como si dudase de que su respuesta me convenciera.

-está bien, no hace falta que me des tantas explicaciones, solo…si vas a tener algún romance con alguien, que sea en tus días libres-

-No pretendo ningún romance con la oficial Brown, Hermione- Asentí de manera tajante, realmente no quería seguir hablando del tema, sentía que en cualquier momento podría darse cuenta de que no lo estaba mirando por casualidad- Por cierto… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- ahí iba de nuevo. Recordaba claramente que la última vez que me había dicho lo mismo… termine abrazada a él.

-Siempre y cuando pueda responderla, está bien- afirme

-bien, si no deseas contestarme entenderé, pero es que estoy un poco confundido…Si ésta es la habitación del señor Krum o al menos eso deduzco, ¿Qué habitación es donde duermes ahora?- Era entendible su confusión, mas aun cuando nadie le había contado el pequeño detalle de que mi matrimonio con Viktor era un arreglo.

-cierto que nadie te lo ha contado. Tienes razón, ésta es la habitación de Viktor, y donde duermo es mi cuarto, siempre lo fue-

-Entonces duermes allí porque no quieres dormir en la cama donde dormías con tu esposo, y por eso has vuelto a tu vieja recamara- afirmo como si intentara resolver un cubo de colores.

-No, donde duermo no es mi vieja habitación, siempre he dormido allí y Viktor aquí. Mi matrimonio con Viktor no era real, él y yo no nos amábamos, al menos no como pareja. Decidimos casarnos un par de años después de la muerte de nuestros padres para proteger la empresa y todo lo demás- Su cara era como si le hubiese revelado una epifanía.

- Es decir que jamás durmieron juntos- Afirmo

Yo negué, pero luego me retracte.

-Bueno, jamás no, de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando alguno se sentía mal o deprimido dormíamos juntos, como amigos, por eso el día de su funeral, no podía, ni quería pensar en mi cama sin él a mi lado consolándome. No te confundas Ron, lo amaba, pero como se ama a un hermano- Finalice con una lagrima corriendo por mi mejilla mientras observaba la imagen de la fotografía.

-Te puedo asegurar que donde quiera que esté, él sabe que vivió los mejores años de su vida con una de las mujeres más increíbles que existen- Levante mi rostro y me seque el rastro de la lágrima en mi cara, observe sus ojos y al momento supe que sus palabras eran sinceras.

-No soy la única increíble de la historia, en todos mis años jamás había conocido a un hombre tan agradable como tu, me siento protegida cuando estoy contigo- Aquellas palabras salieron sin mucho esfuerzo de mi boca, con demasiada naturalidad para mi gusto. Ronald se sonrojo, luego soltó una sonrisa apenada que también me robo una carcajada al instante.

-Es la primera vez que alguien me da el adjetivo de agradable, y sobre la protección, soy tu guardaespaldas, eso quiere decir que estoy haciendo algo muy bien- Su sonrisa juguetona y tímida seguía allí cuando termino la oración.

-Ronald… ¿conoces toda la casa ya?- negó y se señalo.

-¿Me vas a mostrar la casa?- asentí y camine hasta tomarlo del brazo y sacarlo de la habitación de Viktor.

-Además de mostrarte la casa, tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas-

-¿Preguntas?...Hermione, debes saber en éste momento que yo realmente odio las preguntas- Pare en el descanso de la escalera y lo mire sonriendo.

- Entonces solo responde las que quieras- Avance dejando que me siguiera.

Luego de un par de horas de caminar por toda la casa, Ron había propuesto irnos a dormir ya que realmente ambos estábamos muy cansados.

Sin embargo mi curiosidad aun no había sido saciada, de todas las preguntas que le hice solo respondido claramente tres o cuatro, y eran las mas básicas; sus películas favoritas o su genero musical predilecto, así que sus respuestas fueron obvias, a la primera me respondió que su genero era la acción, y luego me aseguro que le encantaba el rock.

Cuando por fin entramos a la habitación, le hice la última pregunta que se me había quedado en la manga aquella noche.

-Ronald- Lo llame desde mi vestier cuando estaba escogiendo mi pijama.

-¿si?-

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste a ser guardaespaldas?- hubo un silencio algo prolongado, así que supe que tampoco quería responde aquello. Cuando Salí del vestier con una bata que tapaba mi camisón se estaba quitando el reloj dejándolo sobre la mesa del café, al igual que su saco y corbata.

-Hasta mañana - dije como despedida cuando me metí en la cama; no quería presionarlo para que me dijera su vida privada.

-Fui militar antes de ser guardaespaldas- Me senté en la cama asombrada porque hubiese decidido responderme – renuncie al ejercito, y luego de eso me dedique a cuidar personas, y descubrí que lo hacia bastante bien- se recogió las mangas y abrió su camisa un par de botones para luego sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Por qué renunciaste?- Pregunte curiosa.

-No me gusta hablar de ése tema, no lo tomes a mal, es solo que…no me gusta- volteo su cara lejos del alcance de mi mirada, y yo realmente desee acercarme y agradecerle la confianza que había tenido para responderme, pero sentía que ya había tenido suficiente con lo que le había dicho aquella mañana, y esa avalancha enorme de preguntas.

-No te preocupes, todos tenemos secretos…Duerme bien, y cuando digo duerme, es realmente descansa, Weasley- sonrió y se cuadro militarmente en el sillón.

-SI, JEFA- Rodé los ojos y luego me acomode para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente encontré a Tonks sentada en el sillón donde la noche anterior había estado mi pelirrojo guardaespaldas.

-Buenos días jefa durmiente- La mire mientras me estiraba un poco y luego me levante para dirigirme al baño.

-¿No te vas a asomar por la ventana?- La mire con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados, pero no dude en caminar hasta la bendita ventana…y ahí estaba él como el día anterior, trotando solo con un pantalón, totalmente transpirado y sexy.

Cuando se estaba aproximando a la casa miro hacia la ventana y una sonrisa se poso en su rostro, luego levanto una toalla que tenia en su hombro.

- Al parecer Lavender no es la única rápida de la casa, Weasley aprendió en dos días como sacarte sonrisas matutinas, una de las cosas mas complicadas del mundo- Le hice una señal obscena con mi mano sin dejar de mirar por la ventana sonriendo. Solo pude escuchar su carcajada cuando por fin me separe de la ventana para darme una ducha y bajar a disfrutar de aquel sábado.

-Buenos días, Hermione- Saludo Ron desde la puerta del comedor, Iba sin su ya acostumbrado uniforme, al contrario de eso vestía un suéter cuello en v color vinotinto que destacaba su pecho y figura atlética, unos jeans y zapatos casuales marrones sin medias.

-buenos días…Ron- Sonrió, supongo que por mi completa cara de idiota al verlo tan…diferente, relajado, no lo se, pero se veía incluso mejor que con el uniforme.

-venia a despedirme- Por alguna razón mi pecho se acelero y una sensación de miedo me azoto.

-¿Despedirte?-

-si, los fines de semana son mi tiempo libre, así como el de Tonks, ¿el señor Severus no te lo dijo?- Claro, sus días de descanso, no lo había tomado en cuenta, realmente no se que pensaba, él no se quedaría veinticuatro, siete protegiéndome…Por favor.

- No, no me había dicho nada, pero es algo obvio, tu también necesitas descansar- No se si mi cara de desilusión era evidente.

- Pero no te preocupes, estos dos días te cuidaran Seamus Finnigan y Lavender Brown... se que no es tu favorita, pero es buena en lo que hace, ya la probé- Enarqué una ceja rápidamente ante su explicación.

-La…probaste-El comprendió como habían sonado sus palabras a mis oídos.

-si, la probé, ya sabes, trotamos y le puse algunos ejercicios y a disparar, es buena en todo, Potter no se equivoco cuando la dejo a mi cargo, es de lo mejor que he visto- Asentí secamente, por alguna razón aquella mujer cada vez me caía peor, y eso en mi era complicadísimo.

-Bien, que puedo decir, me va a cuidar súper Lavender Brown- lo observe componer una mueca de culpabilidad, al parecer no era ajeno a mi aversión por la policía, pero que mas podía hacer, realmente no debía armar una escena como la del día anterior.

-Si tienes alguna queja, no dudes en decirme, estaré atento a cualquier cosa, mi número lo deje escrito en un papel sobre tu cómoda. Nos vemos el lunes, feliz fin de semana- Se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, como cualquier amigo que conociera desde años atrás.

-igual Ron, disfruta, descansa y no te preocupes por mi se que me dejas en buenas manos- el asintió sonriendo como si agradeciera que no me pusiera difícil por mis nuevos niñeros. Después de aquello se alejo fuera del comedor, dejándome con una terrible decepción, algo poco entendible.

-Maldito fin de semana el que me espera con la versión mujer de rambo- Pensé en voz alta, cuando Tonks entro para despedirse.

-Acabo de ver salir a Weasley, supongo que esa cara la tienes porque te dijo quienes te cuidaran, cálmate solo será día y medio…Disfruta, adiós- Nymphadora, se alejo con una sonrisa burlona y yo me recosté de mi silla con los brazos cruzados.

Sábado y domingo pasaron uno mas aburrido que el otro, solo había hecho lo de siempre, leer una buena cantidad de horas, mirar películas viejas, revisar las finanzas de la empresa, y contemplar por mi ventana el patio; en esas largas horas de meditación frente al vidrio, me di cuenta de que realmente esperaba a que Ron apareciese de la nada trotando a mitad del jardín, como ya lo había hecho en la última semana. Era cierto lo que me decía Tonks, podría mentirle a ella, pero no a mi, Ronald me deslumbraba en mas de un sentido y aunque me empeñara en querer negármelo, el subconsciente me gritaba que me gustaba y mucho, no por nada tenia aquel gran rechazo por Lavender Brown, rechazo que propicio que la pobre rubia durmiese parada en mitad del pasillo la noche que le toco cuidarme, sabia que estaba mal, pero no era algo que pudiese controlar, Weasley había llegado para tumbar muchas barreras a mi alrededor.

Viktor había muerto, y Ron apareció para cuidarme, yo me excedo y él me frena con sus gestos, quiero cuidarlo, aunque ese sea su trabajo, y lo mas sorprendente aun, me ha hecho sonreír en la que debía haber sido una de las semanas mas tristes de mi vida, y aunque así era, él aligeró la carga de una manera tan significativa, que el aire denso de la primera noche sin Viktor se había esfumado.

Me desperté el lunes, sola, sin Tonks o Ronald, y sin pensarlo corrí a mi ventana desesperada como una adolescente, solo para ver a mi guardaespaldas trotando hacia la casa, de nuevo sin camisa, solo con una botella de agua en la mano. Miró directo a mi ventanal donde sonreí saludándolo, le hice seña para que esperara, y corrí al vestier donde tome una toalla de mano limpia, regrese a la ventana rápidamente y la abrí.

-buenos días- Me dijo en voz alta para que pudiese escucharlo, luego señalo la toalla que estaba en mi mano, y acto seguido se apunto con el dedo así mismo con un gesto de duda.

-si, es que otra vez estas sin nada para secarte- lance el paño, y lo atajo sin esfuerzo para después secarse el cuello con y parte del abdomen.

-¿quiere matarme de un infarto?- pensé viéndolo en aquella tarea.

-gracias- dijo con una sonrisa que parecía el mejor remedio matutino para la flojera.

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras verte trotar todas las mañanas es como ejercitarme yo misma- Y ahí estaba, Ronald Weasley derribando otro muro mas en mi, la pared del descaro había caído mortalmente.

-Entonces procurare no faltar nunca- amplio su sonrisa a una mas picara y entro a la casa.

Si Tonks hubiese estado en la habitación, seguramente seria blanco de sus indiscriminadas burlas; pero no lo podía evitar, él hacia que yo me comportara de aquella manera sin siquiera proponérmelo, como dije, había llegado derrumbando muros a mi vida, incluso el que decía que no me gustaba el deporte, pero en ese momento estaba segura de que no solo me gustaba, sino también de que tenia uno favorito, ver trotar a Ron en las mañanas, el mejor deporte del mundo.

**Hola a todos una vez mas, les cuento que es casi un milagro que esté publicando hoy, ya que mañana tengo entrega de diseño en la universidad, y es algo muy pesado, pero como les había prometido las actualizaciones para los jueves, pues aquí estoy, odio la irresponsabilidad, además de que me gusta.**

**Como verán Hermione a aceptado que le gusta Ron, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que esté enamorada de él, y Ronald aunque muy serio, como todo hombre no aguanta que le saquen fiesta, así que en el transcurso se vera si el pelirrojo es uno de esos hombres mujeriegos.**

**Como siempre, los agradecimientos por aquí.**

**Mixftlovato**

**Sardes333**

**Paqui**

**MaferWeasleyGranger**

**LucyGranger987**

**Tuc83**

**Gracias a todas y todos por sus review y pm, les contestare por mi blog ya que si no es así, ésta nota de autor seria realmente larga, así que busquen en las etiquetas una que dice respuestas y allí estará todo.**

**También como siempre saludar y agradecer a: **

**Belll29**

**Guillermina**

**Mixftlovato**

**Por agregar la historia y autor a favoritos y seguidores, respectivamente. Y como mención especial saludar y agradecer a:**

**Mixftlovato**

**Tuc83**

**Dhiane Potter Weasly  
K-tyRose**

**Kiiandy Black**

**Lugrintson**

**Manzanaaa**

**Por sus review, follow y favorite, al One Shot de Biberones y sonrisas.**

**En fin, muchas gracias a todos los demás que no se muestran, por leer, nos vemos el jueves que viene un saludo enorme, espero leerlos pronto.**

**Att: Verónica Adan**


	6. No me quiero confundir

**Declaimer****: Todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**-No me quiero confundir-**

-Luna, por favor llama a Rita, que venga - Estaba totalmente atareada, la presentación del nuevo auto seria el viernes.

-Deberías calmarte un poco Hermione, esta casi todo listo- escuche la voz de mi asistente al otro lado del intercomunicador.

-Ese es el punto Luna, CASI, aun falta por hacer… ¿Ya llamaste a Rita?- Volví a preguntar un poco histérica.

-Estoy en ello, jefa- La comunicación se cortó. Me recosté en el asiento ejecutivo y mire a Ronald que se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la oficina con una gran carpeta en sus manos; yo no era la única que tenia trabajo aquella semana, Ron como mi jefe de seguridad debía organizar todo lo referente a su cargo en el evento. La carpeta azul que tenía contenía las fotografías, nombres y descripción de cada uno de los invitados.

-¿Crees que puedas memorizarla para el viernes?- Levanto la cabeza mirándome fijamente.

-Si, las imágenes de cada uno de ellos ayudara bastante en mi trabajo, además tendremos la lista de invitados- Asentí no muy segura de todo aquello; no se lo había querido decir, pero me aterraba la idea de que alguien intentara llegar a mi en el evento, iba a haber mucha gente, si alguien quisiera hacerme daño ese seria el momento – Hermione, deja de preocuparte por favor-

-No me preocupo, se que ya tienes todo controlado- Mentí

-Hermione, Rita esta entrando- Escuche a Luna.

La puerta de mi despacho se abrió, y Rita Skeeter entro con uno de sus típicos asqueroso conjuntos.

-¿Qué necesitas de mi Granger?- pregunto secamente, sin miramientos.

-Quiero saber si ya esta lista toda la publicidad- Rita se sentó sin esperar una invitación.

-Si querida, lo que viste ayer es la maqueta final de la publicidad, solo falta que la apruebes, y el viernes a la hora indicada saldrá al aire la primera cuña televisiva-

-¿Y la rueda de prensa, los carteles para las calles, la radio y periódicos?-

-eso también está hecho, aunque me hiciste prácticamente correr en ésta semana y media, he hecho un gran trabajo- Rita había inflado su ego a la máxima expresión, sin embargo eso era bastante normal en ella.

-Rita, para lo que te estoy pagando, ya estas lenta. En fin, mañana por la mañana, nos presentaras a Snape y a mi el resultado final de todo, prensa, televisión, pósters, radio, absolutamente todos los medios de difusión que usaremos- Aquello lo dije sin mirarla a la cara, era una forma de darle a entender su lugar. Odiaba hacer aquello, establecer mi posición sobre un empleado de manera déspota no era mi técnica, eso se lo dejaba a Snape, pero con Skeeter las cosas tenían que ser así.

-como gustes, ¿ya me puedo retirar?- Yo asentí aun sin mirarla. Rita se levanto de la silla y se encamino a la puerta, pero antes de salir se volteo y miro a Ron.

-Weasley, no se si Granger te lo ha dicho, pero hoy te ves… muy atractivo- Ron la miro con las cejas levantadas y algo sacado de contexto. Rita salio de la oficina con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ronald me miro confundido, y yo realmente no tenia mayores respuestas, estaba tan perdida como él, pero como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, las mujeres que estábamos alrededor de Ron, tendíamos a verlo atractivo de una forma u otra.

Mientras pensaba en lo que Rita había dicho, recordé el último fin de semana, y eso trajo a mi mente algo que quería contarle al pelirrojo.

-Ron, ¿Alguien te ha dicho la tradición que tenemos en casa?- El que había posado su vista de nuevo en el libro de invitados, levanto su mirada una vez mas.

-¿Qué tradición?-

-Veras, Mi abuelo Albus hacia una reunión con los empleados mas cercanos y sus familias una vez al mes en la mansión, todos podían llevar a sus esposas e hijos, o en su defecto, padres, hermanos, primos o a quien quisiera, el punto está, en que con todo lo que ha pasado había pospuesto la reunión, pero me parece buen momento para hacerla el domingo Luego del lanzamiento, si deseas ir estás mas que invitado, y como ya te dije puedes llevar a quien desees a casa- Lo note meditando su respuesta por un momento, y luego se incorporo un poco en el asiento.

- ¿A que hora debo estar allí?- Sonreí, y tras pensar en que cosas debía hacer ese domingo en la mañana, respondí.

-A las diez de la mañana estará bien, recuerda, si vas a venir con niños que hay piscina para ellos, y para los adultos también, claro- Me sonroje un instante con el solo hecho de imaginarlo en un bañador, pero rápidamente salí de mi trance encontrando a Ronald con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-No hay problema, llevare mi bañador- El muy desgraciado había captado al completo mi indirecta personal, ya me veía todo el domingo tratando de evitar aquel cuerpo.

-Hermione, Cormac McLaggen está caminando hacia mi, ¿qué demonios le digo?- Escuche a Luna por el manos libres del teléfono.

-maldición- dije fastidiada – Dile que pase, seguramente sabe que estoy en el edificio-

-Vale, va para allá- Suspire resignada y me acomode el traje de chaqueta y falda. Tocaron a la puerta y con un leve suspiro de fastidio hable.

-Pasa- Un rubio alto, muy bien parecido había entrado por la puerta de mi oficina con un ramo de flores gigante en sus brazos, y aquella molesta y refinada sonrisa tan popular entre las mujeres. Me levante de mi silla para recibirlo con todo el entusiasmo que la hipocresía me dejaba.

-Hermione, estás más hermosa que nunca- Me beso la mano y yo sonreí condescendiente – Siento mucho lo de Viktor-

-Gracias Cormac, siempre tan amable- Ron se había levantado del sillón para pararse junto a la puerta de la oficina dejándome libre el espacio – por favor siéntate, ¿a que debo tu visita?, es toda una sorpresa -seguí su juego por mera educación. Cormac siempre había sido un pretendiente frustrado, primero por mis sucesivas negativas, y luego por mi matrimonio con Viktor.

-No te voy mentir, cuando leí la noticia de la muerte de Viktor me sentí devastado, él era un gran amigo, te juro que mi café parisino se derramo sobre la mesa en que bebía del horror, pero mas allá de eso, sentí la necesidad de prestarte mi hombro para que lloraras, ahora que he vuelto a Inglaterra me encantaría retomar mi amistad de antes contigo- Era un idiota, siempre lo fue y por los vientos que soplaban lo seguiría siendo hasta su muerte, si Tonks hubiese estado en ese momento conmigo seguramente haría muecas detrás de él.

-La verdad me siento completamente alagada por tu oferta Cormac, pero como veras, no soy una mujer con tiempo para llantos, mucho menos para pedir hombros prestados, pero aun así es gratamente recibida tu amistad… Pero hablando de otros temas, cuéntame a que has vuelto realmente a Londres, dudo que sea solo para brindarme tu hombro- Su cara de total desilusión ante mi respuesta daba risa. Ron quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima había alzado una ceja.

- Bueno, es cierto, a decir verdad estoy de vuelta porque quiero formar una nueva empresa. Mientras vivía en Francia pude observar que el amor es un gran negocio, así que se me ocurrió una gran cadena de moteles, ¿si me explico?- su mirada lasciva me dio asco.

_-éste tipo es un desastre-_ pensé sin ningún reparo.

-Moteles en Londres, que gran ingenio el tuyo Cormac- La verdad era que mi actuación debía estar saliendo de Oscar, porque realmente nadie podía ser mas idiota que él.

-Si, ya lo se, tengo una gran idea de expansión, primero Londres, Luego París, El vaticano, Roma, Madrid…Créeme cuando te digo que esto será un gran negocio- Yo no sabia si reírme o no.

-¿Moteles en El Vaticano?, me imagino que pondrás algún nombre exótico como, Suite Bernini o Suite Miguel Angel, tendrás a las monjas como locas- Ronald había dejado su pose de estatua para conformar un gesto de total incredulidad; gracias al cielo McLaggen le daba la espalda.

-Si bueno, allí tenia la idea de plantear la Suite principal con el diseño de la capilla Sixtina, ya sabes hacer algo que todo el mundo recuerde-

-No te preocupes, con esa gran idea que tienes todo el mundo te va a recordar, eso lo puedes asegurar- mi sarcasmo era descarado para con Cormac, además de la sonrisa burlona que le bailaba en los labios Ron.

-En fin mi querida Hermione, debo irme, mis padres me esperan para comer- Me dio dos besos en la mejilla y salio de la oficina sin esperar mi igual despedida.

Espere un tiempo prudente antes de soltar una gran carcajada, era imposible que aquel hombre fuese tan imbécil.

-Moteles en El Vaticano…Idiota…es un idiota- seguí riéndome mientras tomaba mi estomago aun sentada en sillón- ¿puedes creerlo realmente?- Ron me miraba como incrédulo.

-¿Quién era ese hombrecito?- Se sentó a mi lado, aun divertido por mi reacción.

Tuve que calmarme antes de poder responderle de verdad.

-ese "hombrecito" es Cormac McLaggen, un antiguo pretendiente, aunque como viste quiere brindarme su hombro para llorar; Viktor y yo lo conocíamos desde que éramos niños, íbamos a la misma escuela; siempre quiso tener algo conmigo, pero yo lo terminaba rechazando. Es un holgazán de primera, a estas alturas de su vida vive a costa de la fortuna de sus padres, siempre esta metido en negocios absurdos, y realmente no es nadie; no fue a la universidad, jamás se le conoció una novia seria, y las pocas veces que a salido en prensa a sido por algún mega escándalo de digno de Hollywood-

-tienes unos amigos de película, si te soy sincero. Pero… Jamás, en ésta semana y algo mas de conocerte, te había visto reír de esa manera… te ves muy bonita- Me sonroje al instante cuando tomo mi mentón para alzar mi cara y así secar las lágrimas que me había causado el ataque de risa.

-Gracias…Tú tampoco eres muy dado a las sonrisas-

-Bueno, soy guardaespaldas, no payaso- levanto una ceja y luego volvió a su puesto en la puerta.

-¿Dentro de tu trabajo de guardaespaldas también está ser cortante con la jefa?- Pregunte con la ceja enarcada y una mirada mas seductora de lo normal.

-Si, de vez en cuando, porque sino, me puedo confundir- Rayos, ¿qué demonios había sido eso?

-¿disculpa?-

-Eso…lo que oíste, si tomo más atribuciones de las normales, no se cuando dejo de ser el guardaespaldas y paso a ser el amigo, eso puede confundir cosas- Se sincero.

Apague la luz de mi oficina, recogí mi maletín y camine hacia él con lentitud, quizás mas despacio de lo decentemente correcto.

-A veces Ron, es bueno confundirse, sino mira a Tonks y Luna, ellas se confundieron, y te puedo asegurar que no ha pasado nada- Vale, el ejemplo no era el mismo pero se entendía perfectamente, además si él era inteligente sabría perfectamente a que me refería realmente.

Abrí la puerta y me siguió en silencio.

-Luna, ya basta por hoy, puedes irte…Por cierto el domingo voy a hacer la reunión mensual de empleados, te espero, y llama al oficial Potter invítalo a él y a su equipo, trata de que Rita no se entere- Me acerque para despedirme con un beso en la mejilla de ella.

-Esta bien lo dejare pendiente en mi teléfono, por allí me tendrás. Adiós Hermione, Ronald- agito su mano en despedida mientras yo me alejaba hacia el ascensor con Ron. La oficina estaba casi vacía, era tarde, ese día había trabajado todo lo que no hice en aquella estresante semana luego de la muerte de Viktor.

Ron llamo al ascensor y luego apretó el dispositivo que estaba en su oído.

-Tonks, voy bajando con Hermione-

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor ambos pasamos a la caja de acero, y fue él quien nuevamente marco el numero del sótano.

-Hermione, ¿sabes disparar?- Pregunto de pronto.

-no, jamás me han gustado las armas, ¿por qué?- Me puse en alerta por su pregunta, quizás Tonks le dijo de alguna situación por el auricular. El pánico me recorrió.

-Me gustaría enseñarte, con todas las cosas que te han sucedido, me parece buena idea que te puedas defender si a mi o a Tonks nos sucede algo-

-Se supone que eso no debe pasar-

-Si, se supone, pero no podemos estar seguros de nada, me sentiría mas tranquilo si sabes como defenderte de un ataque- Suspire resignada y al mismo tiempo algo asustada como ya era costumbre, seria entupido sino lo estuviese.

-Está bien, ¿Cuándo planeas instruirme?- El ascensor se abrió y él me dio paso. Tonks nos esperaba en mitad del estacionamiento, Seamus en la rampa de salida, Lavender junto al auto, y Michael Corner al otro lado del estacionamiento mirando a todos lados.

-Si estás en todas tus funciones motoras luego del evento, me gustaría que fuese el sábado, pero solo debemos saberlo, Tonks, tu y yo, nadie mas, ni siquiera Snape o Nick. La idea es que una vez que yo me valla el sábado, salgan solas tu y Tonks, yo las voy a esperar a un costado de la vía unos kilómetros mas a delante, y de allí las guiare hacia mi casa; como vas a estar muy desprotegida porque solo estaríamos nosotros tres, quiero, como te dije, absoluta discreción- No me dio tiempo de responderle ya que nos acercábamos al auto seguidos por Tonks que vigilaba todo.

-¿revisaron el auto?, No quiero sorpresas en el camino- Ron se había agachado y con un espejo miraba debajo del vehiculo.

-Calma, el auto estuvo vigilado todo el día, y lo registramos completo por las dudas- Ron asintió y me hizo abordar el carro.

- A este paso me van a nombrar en los libros de historia como Al Capone, tengo mas seguridad que un capo de la mafia- Tonks se rió de buena gana cuando se coloco a mi lado.

Durante el camino me hubiese gustado conversar lo de mi entrenamiento, pero Nick era parte de las personas que no debían enterarse, así que las cosas estuvieron bastante calladas hasta que llegamos al portón de la casa donde una turba de periodistas esperaba, seguramente para hacer las mismas incontestables preguntas.

-¡Malditasea con estos tipos!- exclamo Ron molesto; luego con un gesto de su mano hizo que toda la seguridad que me acompañaba despejara el camino.

-Son buenos- Dije sonriendo ante la oportuna maniobra.

-Los mejores- Respondió con tono orgulloso.

Durante la cena le pedí a Tonks y Ron que me acompañaran, odiaba comer sola, ninguno de los dos se negaron así que los tres comimos atendidos por Bellatrix.

-Bella, el domingo voy a hacer la reunión de empleados, ¿ quieres venir?- Pregunte como si nada a Bellatrix mientras nos servía el postre.

-Me encantaría Hermione, pero el domingo planeaba pasarla con mi esposo y su familia-

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras pasas toda la semana aquí…Y tu Tonks, ¿vas a venir?- Nymphadora aun con la boca llena asintió, y luego de un trago de agua hablo.

-Claro, jamás me pierdo esas reuniones, ¿vendrás Weasley?-

-Si, Hermione me hizo la invitación, planeaba traer a mi madre y hermana, quizás también a mi sobrina, le encanta el agua, y tal vez enseñarla a nadar un rato no estaría mal, a menos de que me éste sobrepasando con la invitación- Ron me observo asegurando mi respuesta.

-Bueno, yo dije a quien quisieras, no puse límite, lo mismo para ti Nymphadora, tus padres son muy gentiles, espero verlos-

-Les diré, no se si ellos vengan, pero yo estaré como un clavel aquí… Por cierto, ¿Ron te comento?- entendí perfectamente a que se refería.

-Si, ya nos pondremos de acuerdo-

-¿ésta noche me toca hacer la guardia a mi?- Tonks asintió a Ron, quien había terminado su helado en ese momento – bien, entonces me voy a dar una ducha, esto de hacer la guardia con el uniforme es muy pesado, Podrías cubrirme mientras me cambio- Ron se había parado de la mesa para ir a su habitación en el área de servicio.

- Ve tranquilo yo te cubro- Ron salio disparado y Tonks siguió con su postre.

-Te apuesto lo que queda de mi helado, que te lo acabas de imaginar bañándose- Como se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre, me sonroje completamente, ésta vez no había acertado.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?, nos puede escuchar Bellatrix, y no, no me lo imagine bañándose eso es de pervertidos, además, ¿cuál es tu afán ahora de comprometer mi imaginación con tus sucias suposiciones sobre Weasley?- susurre ofuscada.

-Vale no te enojes, solo que no te había podido molestar en unos días y ya lo extrañaba, además, hasta que no aceptes que te Quirós tirar a Weasley, y luego lo hagas, no voy a dejar de fastidiar-

-Eres insoportable Nymphadora- Me levante de mi silla en el comedor y camine a grandes zancas hacia el vestíbulo, de allí subí las escaleras a todo trote con Tonks siguiéndome el paso sin problema; cuando llegue a mi habitación cerré de un portazo.

-No tienes porque portarte así conmigo solo porque digo la verdad- su relajación ante la situación me parecía por demás molesta.

-¿verdad? Nymphadora, me dices que me quiero tirar a Weasley en mitad del comedor, con el riesgo de que alguien escuche, y para ti es una simple verdad…¿Dónde rayos tienes el maldito sentido común?- estaba cada vez mas enfadada con ella.

-Está bien, quieres que no lo diga en mitad de un área publica, bien, ésta no es un área publica, te quieres tirar a Weasley y eso es mas que evidente- repitió.

Explote sin remedio alguno ante su tortura; no pude evitarlo.

-¡Está bien, sabes que, si, si me lo quiero tirar, porque esta buenísimo, y me importa un demonio lo que pienses, contenta, si, me quiero acostar con él y punto, no quiero escuchar una palabra mas del tema!- la vi sonreír mas que triunfante, luego de mi confesión, mientras yo por dentro me golpeaba por haber reaccionado con la verdad.

-Por fin, mira que esperar una semana para decírmelo. No te culpo, Ron esta… ¿Cómo fue que dijiste?, ah si, buenísimo-

-No te confundas Tonks, no siento nada por él, solo tengo mucho tiempo que no estoy con un hombre, y él me atrae- me justifique.

-Calma, no tienes que explicarme mas detalles, con saber que te quieres acostar con él me basta, se que no estas enamorada, por eso te presione, una vez que lo asumas será mas fácil que pase-

-¿desde cuando te convertiste en mi consejera sexual?, pensé que te pagaba solo por cuidarme- me cruce de brazos apoyada en uno de los postes de mi cama.

-Ya ves, soy mil usos… ahora cuéntame, ¿Cómo piensas hacer con Ronald?-

-No pienso hacer nada, realmente no tengo la cara tan dura, ni soy una zorra para llegar y decirle, Ron no he tenido actividad sexual en ocho meses, ¿te gustaría tener relaciones esta noche?- la escena realmente fue muy cómica, porque Tonks y yo nos reímos luego de toda la tensión que hubo en un primer momento.

-Ese seria un final estupendo y fácil-

-Pues no, Tonks- Tocaron a la puerta de mi habitación un par de veces, era seguramente Ron.

-Cuando hablo de unos minutos, realmente eran unos minutos… Que rápido, ¿crees que así sea para todo?- antes de que pudiese insultarla. Abrió la puerta dándole paso a un Ron con el cabello empapado, vestido con un conjunto deportivo.

-Bien, me retiro a dormir ya que has llegado, Ron, Hermione, disfruten la noche- Tonks se fue y yo me jure matarla por la mañana, ¿Cómo mierda se le ocurría decir aquello?

-¿me perdí de algo?- pregunto el pelirrojo cuando nos quedamos solos.

-Cosas de chicas, no te preocupes. Me iré a dar un baño, vuelvo en un rato- asintió sentándose en el sillón.

Cuando le dije que me tardaba un rato no mentía, había durado alrededor de una hora en la bañera relajándome.

Al salir me cambie con un camisón en el vestier, y antes de acceder a la habitación me coloque una bata.

Ron estaba completamente dormido en una posición muy incomoda; sentado con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del mueble. Me acerque con sigilo de no molestarlo, con la mala suerte de que resbale con el piso mojado por algunas gotas de mi cabello, gritando bastante alto y logrando despertarlo.

Las cosas sucedieron tan rápido que apenas puedo hilar momentos; Perdía el equilibrio con una seguridad del cien por ciento de pegar la frente contra la pared, cuando una fuerza distante a la normal me jalaba hacia otra dirección; lo siguiente que vi fue la cara de Ron a escasos centímetros de la mía.

-¿te encuentras bien?- susurro aun sujetándome por la cintura, mientras mi cuerpo descansaba sobre el suyo en el mueble.

-si… estoy bien- Su mano recorrió mi rostro en busca de alguna lesión, continuo bajando por mi hombro palpando aquí y allá hasta que la afirmo en mi cintura.

-Éste es el problema de confundirme, que después de dejar de ser el guardaespaldas para convertirme en amigo, puedo querer más-

-¿Siempre quieres mas?- Pregunte completamente ida en aquellos ojos azules que me hipnotizaban por completo.

-no, solo esta vez, pero por ahora te dejare dormir- se levanto aun conmigo muy cerca y me llevo a la cama con paso bastante mas dulce del que abría pensado.

-tienes que dormir y yo también- me dijo suplicante.

Quizás en mi letargo por los acontecimientos, no había reaccionado como Tonks habría querido, por así decirlo, pero algo me decía que debía dejar las cosas hasta allí en aquel momento. Quizás yo solo quería un acostó y él también, pero si las cosas pasaban a mayores, yo no estaba preparada, y él… a Ron solo lo conocía de escasa semana y media, no debía mentirme, no sabia nada de aquel personaje que tanto me atraía, y por mas que mi cuerpo me gritara otra cosa, no debía dejarme llevar -al menos por esa noche-, a los brazos del siempre complaciente Morfeo.

**Hola a todos, como verán las cosas se van poniendo interesantes con Ron y Hermione, pero seguramente no tendrán tanto tiempo para concretar grandes cosas. Los capítulos que se vienen será mas movidos que estos últimos tres; El lanzamiento del auto nuevo será una gran oportunidad para hacerle daño a Hermione, pero… ¿realmente le pasara algo?**

**Bien ahora si, gracias a las siempre fieles lectoras:**

**Paqui**

**MaferWeasleyGranger**

**Mixftlovato**

**Por sus alentadores comentarios, sus respuestas las tendrán en mi blog este fin de semana. Si se preguntan porque no les respondo de inmediato. La causa es que estoy realmente muy cansada llevo todo el día en la Uni y es como si ve hubiesen hecho mil veces el crucio; además, claro, de que quiero darles buenas respuestas como en el caso de paqui, la cual me hace pensar bastante con sus preguntas y disertaciones sobre el fic, eso es genial.**

**También a todos aquellos que agregaron la historia a favoritos y seguidores, realmente eso me hace muy feliz.**

**Por ultimo, quiero dar las gracias a **

**Gabi**

**Lugrintson ( a ti también te respondo en mi blog el fin de semana, busca la etiqueta de respuestas)**

**Quienes comentaron mi One Shot "Eres mi familia", y a todos los que agregaron a favoritos y Follow tanto éste, como Biberones y sonrisas que tuvo muy buena aceptación.**

**Bien, no me queda nada mas que despedirme hasta el otro jueves, que estaré de vacaciones con dos hermosas y esperadas semanas de no hacer nada, la cual aprovechare para el fic y seguramente para algunos One shots, que me encantan porque dreno toda la cursilería que no puedo con ésta historia.**

**Un saludo gigante**

**Atte: Verónica Adan**


	7. Ingland V12

**Declaimer****: Todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**Las marcas conocidas de Ropa y accesorios no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo como referencia.**

**- Ingland V12 -**

-Buenos días- Fue lo primero que escuche esa mañana al abrir los ojos; la voz de mi guardaespaldas quien me miraba sonriente desde el mueble de mi habitación.

-Buenos días- Respondí de igual manera, ligeramente avergonzada por mi apariencia en la mañana; Vergüenza que cada vez se hacia menos presente en los amaneceres junto a él.

-¿Qué tenemos para hoy?-

-tengo que terminar de ver las maquetas de la publicidad, que Rita comenzó a mostrarme ayer , y prepararme para el evento de ésta noche; tendré que acompañar a Luna para comprar vestidos nuevos…y tu debes venir, para comprarte un esmoquin también- fue muy cómico la manera en que arrugo la cara.

-¿esmoquin para mi?, ¿Qué tiene de malo mi uniforme?-

-Eso precisamente, que es un uniforme, así que luego de hablar con Snape, vamos a comprar ropa nueva-

-¿Qué tan caro sale eso?, No se si tenga efectivo disponible hoy- Lo mire como no creyendo su pregunta.

-Por supuesto que no vas a pagar tu, eso cuenta por parte de la empresa; vas a cuidarme, por lo tanto estarás trabajando, en consecuencia va por mi cuenta, y fin del asunto- quise zanjar el tema ya que sabia lo terco que podría ser con el tema económico.

-Vale, como tu digas-bufo.

Me levante de la cama y luego me puse la bata, me acerque a él y le peine el cabello hacia atrás con las manos, estaba despeinado por haber dormido.

-¿Hoy no te vas a asomar por la ventana?- El maldito pícaro sonreía como si me supiera desprevenida.

-No, realmente no hay nada que ver que ya no halla apreciado, quizás mañana si lo haga- Sonreí y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha, así podríamos irnos a la empresa rápido.

Para mi sorpresa Rita había hecho un esplendido trabajo, cosa que para Snape también había sido algo nuevo, lo veía medio sonreír de vez en cuando, mientras se estaba proyectando la cuña publicitaria.

-¿Qué tal?- Pregunto presumida.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, y sin problemas Skeeter, no tengo quejas, ahora solo falta que Severus haga los arreglos legales y eso saldrá en cada pantalla que halla en Europa-

-Bien, ya me puedo retirar entonces-

-Si, recuerda que debes estar ésta noche en el evento, ya la semana que viene hablaremos de cómo continuara tu trabajo dentro de la empresa- Severus le hizo un seña de despedida y Skeeter salio de la sala de reuniones.

-Se ha destacado- me comento.

-si, es un excelente trabajo, pero aun no le aflojes la cuerda del cuello, que se siga sintiendo presionada- deje aun lado la publicación que estaría en los periódicos en unos días; quería preguntarle a Snape como iba su estudio sobre mi idea de expansión-

¿Severus has adelantado algo del informe que te pedí?-

-Si, pero aun no está listo, seguramente la semana que viene estará en tu escritorio; aunque ahora te puedo adelantar, que es muy viable la expansión hacia Latinoamérica- Una buena noticia con respecto a la empresa, eso era algo.

-Genial, eso nos dará un campo de manejo extremadamente amplio…Severus debo irme con Luna a buscar vestidos para ésta noche, con tanto jaleo no he tenido la oportunidad de preocuparme de esas cosas-

-Ésta bien, ve tranquila, yo también voy a estar un rato mas y me voy- Me despedí de mi amigo con un beso en la mejilla y luego salí de la sala.

Ron quien estaba detrás de mi, llamo a Luna con una seña, ésta se levanto de su escritorio con su cartera y nos siguió.

-Vamos bajando- escuche a Ron alertar a Tonks y a los demás que se encontraban en el estacionamiento.

-Esto de estar rodeada de guardaespaldas debe ser la pega- me susurro Luna al oído tratando de que Ron no la escuchara, sin embargo su intento fue en vano, ya que el pelirrojo hizo un ligero ademán de carcajada que provoco el sonrojo de mi asistente.

-Si Luna, es muy genial siempre estar rodeada de guardaespaldas- solté sin mucho recato, al fin y al cabo, aquello no era cierto, si quizás la frase hubiese sido; si, es genial que Ron me cuide, seria cierto.

Al llegar al estacionamiento abordamos el automóvil saliendo a toda prisa de la edificación.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos jefa?- Pregunto Tonks.

-Bond Street- ordene tajante.

-Recuerda Hermione que ni Tonks ni yo gozamos de una inmensa cuenta bancaria como otras, quizás deberías dejarnos a nosotras en un lugar un poco mas accesible a nuestro bolsillo- No pude evitar reírme ante la desesperación de Luna por el futuro gasto excesivo.

-Hoy va por mi cuenta, para todos, vale- Tonks sonrió como niño en juguetería cuando me escucho decir aquello.

-Amo mi trabajo, juro que lo amo- Ron soltó una carcajada ante las palabras de Tonks que contagio a todos en el auto, incluso al muy serio Nick.

Bond Street es una de las principales calles de compras de Londres, atraviesa Mayfair desde Piccadilly en el sur, hasta Oxford Street en el norte. Es una de las principales calles del distrito comercial del West End, aunque las tiendas ubicadas en ellas son mas elitistas que las cercanas a Regent y Oxford Street; allí era donde me sugería ir Luna, sin embargo aquel era un regalo que les quería hacer a todos, se lo merecían por el gran trabajo que hacían a diario.

Luego de bajar del auto, Ron, Tonks y Luna me siguieron, dejando a los demás hacer su trabajo. Los guié hasta la tienda de Armani en New Bond Street, allí tenia planeado comprar el esmoquin para Ron.

-Ronald como eres el mas fácil de vestir serás el primero- Ron arrugo el seño y yo reí.

Dentro de la tienda una dependiente sumamente elegante nos abordo; era una mujer joven, de cabello rubio y de lindas facciones, más amable de lo que aparentaba.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?-

-Buenos días, vera necesito un esmoquin para mi guardaespaldas, esta noche tenemos un evento importante y lo necesito lo mas presentable posible- La mujer sonrió al divisar a Ron, como sabiendo perfectamente lo que le quedaría.

-tengo lo que necesita, síganme por favor- seguimos a la dependiente a través de un amplio pasillo de paredes blocas, mostradores negros, y luces que hacían un efecto grisáceo.

En un aparador había un esmoquin sencillo, pero al que se le veía la alta costura por donde se lo mirase.

-Te gusta ese o quieres uno mas arreglado-

-No, ese me gusta es sencillo, y…elegante- . Asentí sin dudar, y la dependiente pidió bajarlo para que Ron se lo pudiera probara.

Luego de una hora de probar chaquetas distintas y pantalones, conseguimos la combinación perfecta de tallas para mi guardaespaldas, aunque yo no logre verlo completamente vestido, ya que se nos hacia tarde y tuve que salir con Luna y Tonks hacia Channel que quedaba al otro lado en el Old Bond Street.

Luego de un par de horas más, de dudas, y muecas por parte de Ron quien ya se veía completamente harto de aquello, a diferencia de mis dos amigas quienes se divertían como niñas en jardín de infantes logramos salir de la tienda

Llevaba en la bolsa un vestido largo de tirantes con el busto en negro y el resto en blanco, era bonito, aunque sencillo. Luna había escogido un cóctel negro, y Tonks un vestido corto rojo, que según ella la dejaría maniobrar si hubiese algún problema; Bromee con ella sobre comprar un liguero de cuero que mantuviese en su sitio un cuchillo, a lo cual ella solo realizo un obsceno movimiento con su mano.

Después de todo aquel desastre de bolsas, entramos a un centro de estilismo donde unos grandes amigos nos dejarían completamente peinadas, y listas solo de ponernos el vestido y salir para la fiesta; el único problema era que no dejaban de mirar a Ron cada que caminaba de un lado a otro, cosas que se repetía muy a menudo, se encontraba incomodo por las miradas.

-Dime que le gusto a tu niñero, y te juro que te arreglo gratis durante un año- Reí ante el comentario fuera de tono de mi estilista; debo admitir que lo adoraba, pero si Ron hubiese escuchado aquello lo habría matado a golpes.

-Lo siento Geo, no creo que seas su tipo de hombre- Bromee, y la cara de desilusión de mi querido y gay amigo no se hizo esperar.

Un par de horas mas tarde, entraba a la casa completamente agotada, pero lista para enfundarme el vestido y salir hacia el lanzamiento.

-Hermione te voy a dejar al cuidado de Michael mientras me cambio- ese era Ron quien debía al igual que Tonks, y yo ponerse elegante para aquella anoche.

Además del vestido, también utilizaría unos zarcillos de diamantes que mi madre me había regalado mucho tiempo atrás, pero que eran hermosos sin lugar a dudas; por ultimo pero no menos importante, busque en mi vestier un cajón donde guardaba todos los perfumes y fragancias, escogí de nuevo Armani para aquella noche.

Después de una ducha rápida, y cuidando mi cabello, que aunque corto, recién peinado, me coloque cremas de baño con perfume, luego el vestido, los accesorios, y la colonia. una vez lista salí de la habitación preparada para todo.

Michael Corner que se encontraba fuera de mi habitación sonrió al verme salir.

-Luce hermosa Hermione- sonreí sonrojada y acepte su brazo.

Realmente no tenia prisa, a pesar de la expectativa para aquella noche, sabía en lo más profundo de mí que algo pasaría, tenia miedo de que esa fuera la última noche de mi vida, por ello, el apuro no era un problema para mí. Quizás ese sexto sentido que tenemos las mujeres me estaría avisando, pero como realmente no podía controlar nada, solo me quedaba confiar en el equipo de seguridad y en Ron, quien venia saliendo del área de servicio para pararse frente a las escalera, de donde yo descendía en ese momento.

-No tengo palabras para describirte en éste momento Hermione, serian pocas- el halago de de Ronald llego en el momento en que yo no solo apreciaba su esmoquin sino también la colonia que tenia puesta, estaba completamente segura de que era de la misma marca de su traje, por esa razón le sonreí sonrojada.

-Gracias…Por cierto, ¿compraste una colonia en la tienda?-

-No, mi hermana me la regalo hace unos meses para mi cumpleaños, así que como la ropa es de la misma firma, ¿porque no usarla?...Que buen olfato tienes- Creo que esa seria la primera de muchas veces en toda la noche que me sonrojaría.

Caminamos del brazo hasta el Inglant V12; era un auto de líneas fluidas y deportivas, pero no por ello dejaba de ser elegante, el que se encontraba frente de mi, era negro, con algunos detalles cromados y los vidrios completamente negros, era tipo sedan, y según yo una verdadera oda de la modernidad y la belleza automotor. Debía llegar en él según el protocolo Luna organizo; esa noche no seria Nick quien conduciría sino Ron y yo iría en el asiento del copiloto.

En ese pequeño espacio de camino, mire a Ron de arriba abajo, aun deleitándome con su aroma que me noqueo desde el primer momento en que lo vi. El traje no solo era elegante, sino que también resaltaba la masculinidad ciento por ciento, lo atlético de su cuerpo, su pecho y altura, eran mas que nunca visibles, así como sus ojos que destellaban junto a su cabello. Parecía un príncipe.

Abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar, y luego desde mi asiento localice a Tonks y Luna, montándose en otro auto del mismo modelo pero Gris, por ultimo todos los guardaespaldas montaron motos nuevas… aquella seria una noche extremadamente larga.

Ron aparco el carro delante de una alfombra roja, que tenia periodistas de lado y lado, le hice seña para que esperara un par de segundos antes de abrirme la puerta, así los periodistas pudrían fotografiar el auto, por ultimo descendí yo, siendo asediada por los flashes que rebotaban tanto en mi como en Ron, Luna y Tonks se nos acercaron un par de segundos mas tarde.

-Comienza la función- susurro Ron detrás de mi, y supe que cada quien debía hacer su papel a partir de aquel momento.

Tonks estaba completamente alerta, todos los guardaespaldas habían tomado posiciones y se iban moviendo estratégicamente entorno a mí y Luna, al mismo momento Ron observaba a todos lados siguiéndome muy de cerca.

Al entrar al edificio estaba una gran cantidad de gente reunida esperándome; el Inglant V12 se encontraba en una plataforma, impetuoso en medio del salón. Severus quien se encontraba cerca de la puerta se acerco para saludarme rápidamente.

-Te ves hermosa como siempre…- Asentí como agradecimiento y lo inste continuar- antes del discurso debes saludar a los Malfoy y al primer ministro Hermione-

-Bien, vamos- lo seguí con Luna y Ron a mi diestra.

Una familia de Rubios platinados se agrupaba delante de mi; a la izquierda, se encontraba Narcissa Malfoy la matriarca, sumamente reservada, pocas veces aparecía en publico; al centro Lucius Malfoy, esposo de Narcissa, alto, y déspota hasta en la forma de caminar; Por ultimo estaba Draco Malfoy actual director de la compañía de su familia, que cabe destacar son la mas acérrima competencia de mi empresa. Jamás tuvieron (mi familia y la de ellos) buenas relaciones, ni siquiera entre mi abuelo Albus y el de Malfoy, así pues, nos tratábamos con la mayor de las hipocresías al vernos, y luego financieramente nos arrancábamos los ojos… así era como funcionaba.

-Hermione Granger estas hermosa- Saludo el mayor de los Malfoy elogiándome.

-lo mismo digo Lucius, siempre tan elegante- Le di un corto beso en la mejilla a Narcissa, y luego ofrecí la mano a Draco – Me encanto haberlos visto, espero que disfruten la noche; disculpen lo rápido del saludo pero debo hablar con el primer ministro y dar un discurso- Les restregué con saña, realmente los odiaba.

- Despreocúpate Granger, esperaremos aquí al discurso, y la presentación de tu nuevo hijo- Draco llegaba a ser insoportable en la gran mayoría de los caso.

Por ultimo salude al primer ministro y junto a él un pelirrojo desgarbado y delgado miraba a Ron intensamente, debía ser uno de sus hermanos, no recordaba su nombre, pero el día que terminamos abrazados en mi despacho, Ronald lo había nombrado.

-Señor primer ministro, que placer tenerlo esta noche con nosotros- salude al hombre alto y moreno de semblante bonachón.

-El placer es mió, realmente no me pude aguantar cuando me dieron la invitación, es un auto precioso el que estas estrenando querida- Sonreí divertida.

-Bueno, pues no dude en que lo llevare de paseo un día de estos- el se carcajeo jocoso ante mis palabras y luego se despidió con dos besos en las mejillas. Me aleje de él y con eso aparté sin mucho ánimo a Ron de su hermano.

-¿Por qué no saludas a tu hermanos?, no pasara nada si te alejas de mi un momento- le susurre antes de perdernos en la parte posterior de la tarima donde minutos después debía dar el discurso de presentación.

-No te preocupes, ya nos hemos saludado, además ésta no es una noche de placer para ninguno- me guiño un ojo rápidamente, tanto que incluso dude de que lo hubiese hecho.

-Hermione, están terminando de llegar algunos periodistas, en unos minutos subes a hablar- asentí a Severus quien estaba vestido igualmente de esmoquin, y que corría de un lado a otro dando ordenes junto a Luna.

Un mesonero paso cerca de nosotros con una bandeja llena de copas de champaña, tome una, y la bebí de un solo jalón ante la mirada escéptica de Ron.

-Odio hablar en publico- le aclare, el sonrió y puso sus manos en mis hombros delicadamente, transmitiéndome su calor.

-todo va a salir bien- asentí no muy segura y me soltó, no sin antes pasar el dorso de la mano por mi mejilla.

Un par de minutos mas tarde, Snape se acercaba rápidamente a mí.

-¿estás lista?, es tu turno…suerte- literalmente me empujo hacia las escaleras, que subí aterrada, hasta toparme de frente con la enorme cantidad de personas que se habían concentrado en el salón.

-quizás debí preparar un maldito discurso- pensé.

Ron se puso a un costado de la tarima y Tonks al otro, luego me coloque frente al podio y me dispuse a hablar.

-Buenas noches, Damas y caballeros, amigos desde hace casi cien años.

Desde 1920 Great Bretain ha brindado, primero a Inglaterra y luego a toda Europa, un medio de transporte capas de trasladar a las personas a cualquier lugar que se encuentre en el mapa.

Mi abuelo y fundador Albus Dumbledore, jamás pensó cuando inicio este proyecto de empresa, el alcance que tendría; Poseyendo hasta la fecha automóviles de esa lejana época que se encuentran aun en funcionamiento.

Durante casi toda su historia, Great Bretain ha fabricado automóviles de manera artesanal y en pequeñas series; entre 1957 y 2000 la producción total de nuestra marca no llegó a doce mil unidades. Estos volúmenes se han incrementado en años recientes. En 2003, produjimos mil cuatrocientos setenta y seis, y en 2004 dio un notable salto a dos mil cuatrocientas unidades vendidas, acercándonos a la meta establecida de cinco mil autos anuales para 2006. En el 2007 fabricamos siete mil doscientos automóviles, un incremento de 6.7% respecto al 2006.

Pocos son los que no reconocen a **Great Bretain** como una de las mejores marcas de coches de lujo. Sin embargo, los inicios de nuestra firma no fueron fáciles; primero tuvo que sobrevivir a la **Primera****Guerra****Mundial**, durante la cual algunos socios se retiraron. Por no ver futuro en el negocio.

Por toda nuestra historia, tanto empresarial como sentimental con la marca que le ha dado vida a las carreteras inglesas, hoy queremos dar a conocer el nuevo Ingland V12, un automóvil con características inigualables, que trae como su mejor sello de presentación, la cero emisión de gases contaminantes, sin la utilización de electricidad. Sus líneas deportivas no dejan de ser altamente elegantes, manteniendo el garbo de nuestra cultura.

Con un motor de doce cilindros en V y cinco mil novecientos treinta y cinco centímetros cúbicos, que da quinientos setenta y tres CV de potencia máxima a seis mil setecientos cincuenta rpm. La caja de cambios es automática de seis relaciones y logra una aceleración de cero a cien kilómetros por hora en cuatro punto un segundos. Como pueden apreciar es una obra maestra de diseño e ingeniería

También queremos anunciar una expansión que ocupara algunos países de Latinoamérica en un principio, y luego la incursión total en la fabricación de otros tipos de medios de transporte, cuestión que se encuentra en proceso y pronto podrán disfrutar.

En ultima instancia quiero dar un agradecimiento a todos los que participaron en el proceso de creación de nuestro nuevo modelo, desde los diseñadores, hasta los operadores de maquinas, sin ellos nada de esto seria posible.

Espero no solo ésta noche sea de su agrado, sino también la dicha de sentir la velocidad y comodidad por ustedes mismo.

Gracias a todos por venir- Cuando baje de la tarima los aplausos no se hacían esperar, Tonks me abrazaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Has estado maravillosa- Fue Severus el que hablo abrazándome efusivamente.

-Hermione, estuvo genial- Luna al igual que los demás se encontraba en la pequeña fila de allegados.

-Gracias chicos, de verdad sin ustedes esto no seria posible…por cierto ¿Dónde está Ron?- Era el único que faltaba a mi alrededor, no estaba como siempre.

-Tranquila, Michael confundió a un paparazzi con un invitado fue a reprenderlo, ya vuelve- asentí feliz por los resultado de esa noche.

-Hermione debes saludar a los patrocinantes… y disfrutar de la fiesta- Yo completamente feliz, después de mucho tiempo, no dude en aceptar.

Habían muchos patrocinantes, si no me equivoco habré saludado a mas de quince, Luna había hecho un excelente trabajo, tendría que volverla a recompensar.

Entre los asistentes estaban dueños de medios, tanto prensa, como televisión y radio, algunos de ellos, ya habían conversado con Snape para la compra de espacios publicitarios. También se encontraban un representante menor de la monarquía, quienes eran asiduos compradores de nuestra marca, y por último personas de alto nivel económico, quienes se interesaban mucho en el tipo de presentación que estábamos dando.

Luego de veinte minutos de saludos, besos y carcajadas, volví a buscar a Ron con la mirada pero seguía estando solo Tonks.

-Nympha, ¿Dónde esta Ronald?- comenzaba a preocuparme su ausencia.

-Ya te dije, esta controlando algo con Michael-

- ¿Tarda veinticinco minutos en regañar y controlar una situación?- estaba escéptica

-Weasley te dio donde era, ¡Menuda preocupación!- ahí iba de nuevo con su burla, ya comenzaba a hartarme.

-maldición llama a Ron por el auricular, pregúntale si todo anda bien- mi tono exasperado debió hacerle entender que realmente estaba preocupada, ya que de inmediato su cara cambio de semblante.

-Vale…- Apretó el botón del aparato de su oído – Weasley, Hermione quiere saber donde te metiste- la vi esperar unos segundos y repitió la misma operación – Repito, ¿donde te metiste Weasley?- Espero de nuevo, pero no me dijo nada, y su cara volvió a cambiar de preocupada por mi, a una seriedad casi helada.

-¿Dónde esta Ronald?- Volví a preguntar completamente asustada. Con la mano me hizo seña de que esperara, mientras con un pequeño radio que tenia en su mano se volvía a comunicar.

-Michael, por favor dile a Weasley que la jefa quiere saber donde se metió- Instantáneamente, se escucho el sonido borroso del aparato, y la voz de Michael Corner al otro lado.

-Conmigo no está Tonks-

- Pensé que había ido a solucionar algún lío en la entrada- dijo de nuevo mi amiga.

-si, aquí estuvo, pero se marcho rápido-

-Bien, gracias- volvió a pulsar el botón – ¿Brown, Seamus han visto al jefe?- El radio sonó de nuevo; mi paciencia estaba acabándose, y el susto que tenia en el cuerpo me estaba consumiendo.

- No Tonks, pensamos que estaría con ustedes, no lo hemos visto desde que llegamos-

-Maldición, chicos Ronald no está con nosotras y tampoco con ustedes, no contesta su auricular, y tampoco la radio- se escucharon una cantidad de improperios del otro lado proveniente de todos los chicos – Dejen en sus puestos a los relevos, vamos a buscar a Ron, y envíen a un grupo para que se queden con Hermione, Snape y Luna…Muévanse esto es grave, nos vemos detrás del escenario- Cerro el radio y nos miro a los tres con una falsa tranquilidad.

-Yo no me quedo aquí, quiero saber donde está Ron- Mi comentario fue tajante y casi histérico.

-Hermione es peligroso, no sabemos que está pasando así que es mejor que te quedes aquí-

-No, y es mi última palabra Nymphadora- volví a retar.

-Maldición Hermione, no es momento para ponerte difícil-

-¡Me pongo difícil porque soy quien paga todo aquí, y tu eres mi empleada y esto no entra a discusión, voy y se acabo, es una orden malditasea!- Tanto Luna como Severus compusieron caras de asombro, jamás había hecho tal cosa, pero la situación lo ameritaba, luego le pediría disculpas a Tonks por mi imposición.

-Bien…- un chico de uniforme se coloco frente a nosotros y Nympha le señalo a Luna y Snape- cuídalos, jamás los dejes solos- me tomo del brazo y me hizo caminar hasta detrás de la tarima – Hermione te voy a dar un chaleco, necesito que te lo pongas, vas a hacer todo lo que te diga, y si se presenta una situación tu te vas a refugiar, pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas…¿De acuerdo?- Asentí para no darle largas al asunto, quería saber de una vez y por todas el paradero de mi guarda espaldas.

Nymphadora me pasó un chaleco que se encontraba debajo de la tarima; me lo coloque a prisa, al tiempo que ella se quitaba el vestido y se ponía ropa cómoda que se encontraba en el mismo sitio.

Unos pocos minutos después llegaron todos los demás completamente listos.

-Chicos, Hermione viene con nosotros, y no hay mas de que hablar…Michael, Hermione y yo vamos a ver las cintas de seguridad, Lavender y Seamus busquen los planos del edificio- Respiro un momento y prosiguió – no sabemos que pasa, así que no importa que suceda, a Hermione jamás debemos perderla de vista, si en cinco minutos no sabemos donde esta Ron, Brown, llama a Potter…Muévanse-

Nos dividimos hacia donde Tonks había ordenado, mientras mi corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho; estaba aterrada pero no por mi, sino por Ron, el solo hecho de pensar para él un destino igual al de Dean me hacia estremecer, y unas ganas inmensas de llorar me azotaban. Pero no debía derrumbarme, necesitaba tener confianza y fe en que lo encontraríamos, el tenia que estar bien, solo faltaba saber donde demonios estaba.

**Hola, como ¿están todos?, espero estén pasando una semana.**

**Antes de comenzar con los ya acostumbrados agradecimientos; quería explicarles que el discurso de Hermione, es un especie de composición que realice luego de investigar sobre una marca muy famosa de autos ingleses; hace pocos meses Ulrico Bez el CEO de la compañía dio un discurso de presentación de modelos así que me base en ésa estructura para el discurso de nuestra protagonista, y en algunos videos y otros escritos. Así pues en mi blog dedicare una columna para ésta marca tan genial de autos y allí dejare los videos, las páginas donde investigue, además de que podrán ver el modelo de auto que planteo aquí, que es exactamente el de ellos.**

**Sobre las tiendas que utilice las direcciones son ciertas, aunque no estoy muy segura de cómo se ven por dentro, cuando fui por allí no entré a ninguna. Debo admitir que puse de mi en este capitulo, ya que al igual que Ron, detesto profundamente ir de compras, prefiero hacer el pedido de todo por Internet, me exaspera sobre manera tener que escoger.**

**Ahora si, una disculpa gigante para las personas enviaron comentario en el capitulo anterior, sus respuestas están en mi blog desde el domingo.**

**Gracias a:**

**MaferWeasleyGranger**

**LucyGranger987**

**Yaem gy**

**Love-Dreamer- HP **

**Por sus geniales comentario, que acabo de responder en mi blog y Por suscribir en el caso de **

**Yaem gy**

**Love-Dreamer-HP**

**Tanto la historia, como autor, a las alertas y favoritos. Son geniales.**

**Por ultimo quería decirles que en mi blog he colocado algunos links de descarga accesibles a cualquiera, solo deben buscar la etiqueta, Biblioteca, si alguno quiere pasar por allí, pues bienvenido, en el caso de que necesiten otro libro y esté a mi alcance me lo dicen y veré que puedo hacer.**

**Pues nada, un saludo grande a todos, nos leemos el jueves que viene.**

**ATTE: Verónica Adan**


	8. No aguanto mas Hermione

**No puedo más Hermione…**

_Nos dividimos hacia donde Tonks había ordenado, mientras mi corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho; estaba aterrada pero no por mi, sino por Ron, el solo hecho de pensar para él un destino igual al de Dean me hacia estremecer, y unas ganas inmensas de llorar me azotaban. Pero no debía derrumbarme, necesitaba tener confianza y fe en que lo encontraríamos, el tenia que estar bien, solo faltaba saber donde demonios estaba._

Teníamos solo un par de minutos revisando las grabaciones en el cuarto de seguridad, cuando encontramos algunas tomas de Ron caminando desde el vestíbulo del edificio hasta el estacionamiento, llevaba su arma empuñada y su semblante era de alerta total. La última toma que se apreciaba de él era una donde se acuclillaba junto a un auto.

-¿donde está la pantalla que muestra la visión del estacionamiento?- pregunto Tonks.

Michael Corner señalo una pantalla que se dividía en 6 tomas distintas, pero Ron no se encontraba en ninguna de ellas.

-Espera…allí, las sombras, mueve la cámara con el control hasta esa zona- Había divisado una sombra en constante movimiento; Michael siguió mi instrucción y en efecto allí estaba.

Ron mantenía una pelea encarnizada con un hombre, puños iban y venían sin control, Ronald se veía entrenado, pero el sujeto que lo atacaba no se quedaba atrás.

-Chicos Ronald esta peleando con un tipo en el estacionamiento, vamos allí- la voz de Tonks que hablaba por el radio me saco de mi shock inicial, y sin esperar nada mas salí disparada hacia el estacionamiento- ¡¿Hermione que haces?!...¡Espera!- los sentía corriendo junto a mí; al estar ellos en plena forma no tardaron en seguirme.

Nos encontramos con los otros a mitad de camino; todos corríamos rápido pero a mi se me dificultaba por el vestido, sin embargo nada me importaba, necesitaba llegar al estacionamiento…tenia que saber que estaba bien.

Cuando por fin nos encontramos a escasos metros del lugar, Seamus Finnigan me sostuvo frenándome, mientras los demás seguían avanzando.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?, suéltame!- le grite al chico quien asentía a Tonks.

-Lo siento, son órdenes del jefe, no podemos ponerla en peligro-

-Me importa un pepino el peligro, suéltame o no respondo- me ignoro completamente, siguiendo así sujetándome por el brazo. Mientras el miraba a todos, no lo pensé alce mi puño y lo estrelle en su nariz; el pobre chico se agarraba el tabique con dolor, ese fue el momento que aproveche para salir corriendo y pasar los metros que faltaban para estar cerca de Ron.

Tonks me miro como si quisiera matarme. Allí estaba ella como cazando a alguien, seguí su mirada y encontré a Ronald en el piso dando vueltas con el otro hombre, mientras forcejeaba con un cuchillo.

No pude evitarlo y grite.

-¡Ron!- Mi mala suerte era monumental, aquel tipo quien tenia un cuchillo en la mano logro pasar la defensa de mi pelirrojo guardaespaldas cuando alzo la vista en mi dirección rozando su antebrazos. Brown, Michael y Tonks, accionaron sus armas cuando identificaron verdadero peligro, y el hombre salio huyendo al tiempo que Ronald se alzaba en una carrera detrás de él. Volví a gritar desesperada porque no lo siguiera; cuando se encontraba a mitad de rampa de estacionamiento, volteo como dudoso y desesperado mirándome. Su rostro estaba agitado, pero cuando conecto su mirada a la mía, sabía que él se había quedado por mi grito.

Corrió hacia mi posición y ordeno a los demás con la cabeza seguirlos. Michael, y Tonks corrieron hasta la salida por donde se había ido aquel hombre.

-No dejes que vallan- suplique cuando lo tuve lo bastante cerca.

Aun agitado Ron me abrazo con el brazo que no estaba lastimado apegándome a él.

-Brown llama a Potter- ordeno tajante, instantes después me miro calidamente - tranquila no lo van a alcanzar, pero seguramente podrán ver si venia en algún auto o algo por el estilo, estarán bien- me apego mas a su cuerpo y luego fijo su mirada en un lastimado Finnigan- ¿Qué demonios te paso?- Seamus me miro y yo me sonroje sin remedio totalmente avergonzada, justo en ese momento un dolor agudo se despertó en mi mano, seguramente la adrenalina no me había dejado sentir nada.

-Lo siento, es que me tenías retenida y yo… Dios lo siento- Seamus hizo un ademán con su mano para que no me preocupara mas, mientras Brown iba en su auxilio- Vamos a mi oficina, llamare al doctor Slughorn para que los atienda a ambos.

Ron quien no me había soltado en todo el rato, camino conmigo hacia el elevador mientras hablaba con Lavender.

-¿Dejaron a los relevos en la seguridad?- Ella asintió y entro al ascensor.

-Bien-

-Por favor has que suban Snape y Luna, están cuidados pero realmente estoy aterrorizada- Lavender entendió y con su auricular dio la orden a quien se encontraba cuidando de ellos para que subieran.

La respiración aun agitada de Ron ahora por adrenalina y no por cansancio la podía sentir perfectamente, ya que mi cara estaba a la altura de su cuello, mientras él me abrazada por completo.

El trayecto desde el elevador hasta mi despacho transcurrió en total silencio, y se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo, realmente todo era muy extraño.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina todo estaba revuelto, el escritorio totalmente volteado en el piso, sillas tumbadas y papeles por todos lados. Sentía como un ataque de nervios se aproximaba, pero inmediatamente la fuerza del abrazo de Ron me saco de allí, les hizo seña a Lavender y Seamus para que esperaran, al tiempo que él me llevo a la sala de reuniones que quedaba justo al lado de mi espacio de trabajo. Al entrar me sentó sobre el escritorio.

Yo necesitaba preguntarle como estaba su brazo, quería saber si estaba completamente bien, pero no podía porque no lograba hacer que ninguna palabra saliera de mi boca, tampoco lloraba, simplemente estaba estática.

-Hermione dime algo por favor- me miraba sonando sus dedos delante de mi cara – Hermione reacciona, por lo que mas quieras- mis manos saltaron casi por inercia y atraparon la solapa de su esmoquin, lo jale hacia mi con mucha fuerza, o al menos eso me pareció y lo abrace, simplemente, sin llantos, y sin gritos.

-sh…ya, tranquila, estoy aquí, nada te va a pasar- pasaba sus manos masajeando mi espalda. Levante mi cara que estaba a pocos centímetros de su mejilla y lo bese todas las veces que pude antes de que él me separara y me viese atónito –estoy bien, te lo juro- Volví a besarlo en la mejilla y esta vez no se opuso dejo que mis labio pasearan a sus anchas, acercándome incluso un poco mas.

-estoy aquí calma, te estoy protegiendo, no lo dudes- sus palabras me enternecían, y mas allá de todo el miedo no podía dejar de sentir que aquel hombre era especial.

Tome su brazo a ciegas y lo lleve delante de nosotros haciéndome visible el corte en el traje, y la mancha gigante de sangre que había allí, caí en cuenta a los pocos segundos de algunos golpes en su rostro a pesar de la poca claridad en la sala de juntas.

-Ron santo dios, mira lo que te hicieron- le obligue a quitarse el saco, y luego levante la manga hasta dejarme ver su corte; cuando pensé que aquel hombre había solo rozado a Ron con la cuchilla, me equivocaba.

-Tranquila no es nada- ¿Qué no era nada?, saque de mi bolso de mano, el teléfono celular y marque al doctor, en un par de oraciones el Slughorn aseguro estar en camino.

-debes calmarte Hermione- me aseguro él aun muy cerca de mi, intentando que no vislumbrase atisbo de dolor en su rostro; pero aquello era imposible, parecía como si lo conociese de toda vida.

-No me pidas que me calme cuando desapareciste de pronto, ¿Qué crees que sentí cuando te observe forcejeando con aquel tipo?, no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, pensé que te iba a matar Ronald Weasley- Le solté intentado transmitir todo el enfado que podía hacia él.

-Ese es mi trabajo Hermione, además, pensé que me tenías algo mas de confianza- intento bromear.

-No es gracioso, tu trabajo no es darme esos sustos tan grandes, me preocupe Ron- nuestras miradas estaban conectadas completamente y aunque mi cara era de enfado, sabia que si él se acercaba más, yo no dudaría en besarlo.

-¿Por qué te preocupaste?; ¿Por qué me dejas dormir en tu habitación?; ¿Por qué te molesta que esté con Lavender?; ¿Por qué me miras y me desnudas?; me he dado cuenta, ya lo sabes. Respóndeme por favor- cuestiono de pronto sin dejar de mirarme, y al parecer explotando con unas dudas que no eran solo suyas.

-Creo que es obvio, pero realmente aun no lo se- Cuando su brazo se había afianzado todavía mas a mi cintura y sus labios estaban a punto de rozar los míos, Brown entro sin tocar. Ron salto para atrás como si lo hubiesen encontrado robando, y yo quede paralizada sin saber que hacer.

-Harry está subiendo- Lavender estaba completamente cortada y aquellas palabras las dijo muy rápido, y tal como entro, salio.

Ron y yo nos mirábamos completamente idos en los ojos del otro. Solo cuando la puerta sonó anunciando la entrada de alguien más, nuestro enfoque termino.

-Buenas noches- Saludo un serio Harry potter.

-Buenas noches oficial- dije al tiempo que Ron daba su natural asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Alguien podría decirme exactamente lo que paso?- Pregunto mirándonos alternativamente a ambos.

-Ron fue el que vivió la mayor parte de todo éste caos- asegure

-Si, estaba a un lado de la tarima donde Hermione había comenzado su discurso, cuando uno de mis subordinados, Michael Corner, me informo que había confundido a un invitado con un periodista, así que me dirigí hasta ese lugar para solventar la situación; una vez hube reprendido a Corner, me dispuse a buscar al individuo, hasta que encontré a un hombre que no reconocía de ninguna lista de invitados, lo seguí aproximadamente por quince minutos, en los cuales el tipo se escabullía, hasta que le observe correr hacia el estacionamiento, fui hasta allí revisando algunos autos, y de pronto me ataco por la espalda, comencé a pelear con él, luego llego el equipo con Hermione, el tipo me hirió y escapo- finalizo.

-¿Supongo que pudo identificarlo, o de nuevo llevaba oculta su identidad?-

- No, ésta vez estaba vestido de esmoquin, supongo que para confundirse con el resto de invitados; era un hombre robusto, de unos treinta años mas o menos, ligeramente mas bajo que yo, quizás un metro ochenta y cinco, de piel blanca, ojos negros, cabello largo hasta los hombros y una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda-

-¿Dijo algo de interés?- Volvió a preguntar.

- No, solo se limito a pelear conmigo-

-Bien, y sobre lo de la oficina, ¿logro ver algo?-

-No, cuando subimos ya todo estaba así-

-Seamus Finnigan está golpeado, ¿él también participo en la disputa?- enrojecí de nuevo; de todas las malditas preguntas en el mundo tenia que hacer esa.

Levante mi mano como si estuviese frente a un profesor y me mordí el labio, Ron sonrió con ligera burla ante lo que pensaba confesar.

-No…eso fue mi culpa, yo lo golpe para que me soltara, ya sabe…quería saber que pasaba y él no me dejaba moverme, así que…lo golpe- Potter alzo las cejas divertido ante mi respuesta.

-Es temperamental- aseguro muy serio Ron, pero sabia que en el fondo la señora burla le bailaba.

-Ya, veo, bien pues ya tengo lo que necesito. Me llevare una copia de la cinta de seguridad donde aparece el hombre, según me dijo Nymphadora es muy buena toma-

-Si- Dije rápidamente, aun recordaba la cara de aquel hombre en el video-por cierto oficial, ya que lo veo, el domingo desde las diez de la mañana están invitados todas las personas cercanas a mi, y empleados, a una tarde en mi casa… ya sabe, algo de sana diversión; me gustaría invitarlo a usted y a su equipo, pueden venir con su familia- Al igual que a Ron en algún momento, ver sonreír a Harry Potter, fue toda una revelación, sus ojos verdes a pesar del momento transmitían una calidez amigable, estaba segura que detrás de ese porte recio había un hombre bastante mas relajado.

-allí estaré, gracias por la invitación. Deberían ir a descansar, y usted cure esa herida- señalo el brazo de Ron antes de salir del lugar, dando paso a Luna y Snape quienes muy preocupados me abrazaron.

-¿estás bien?- dijeron ambos al unísono, a lo que asentí con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes que paso con los invitados?- estaba preocupada por aquello también, mi cabeza debía ocuparse en tantas cosas que a veces dudaba realmente si podría a con todo.

-Salio perfecto, hasta el momento que subí había dejado las cosas en manos de Skeeter, y la verdad esa mujer es una caja de sorpresas, el resto de la noche será para disfrute de ellos, tu ya cumpliste-suspire aliviada.

Durante el tiempo restante que estuvimos en el edificio, los oficiales habías recogido de nuevo pruebas, y el doctor había tomado algunos puntos al brazo de mi guardaespaldas.

La llegada a casa fue algo mas tranquila que toda la noche, Ron se había dirigido a cambiarse y luego Tonks hizo lo mismo; durante ese tiempo me dedique a mirar por la ventana donde una fuerte tormenta eléctrica hacia presencia con mucha imponencia, odiaba esos malditos rayos desde pequeña, solía refugiarme en la cama de mis padres y luego en la de Viktor, pero ahora no tenia esa facilidad, debía aguantar.

Para cuando Tonks volvió ya yo estaba envuelta en una bata lista para dormir.

-Chicas vengan un momento les diré como haremos mañana-

-¿Mañana?, ¿Qué pasa mañana?-

-iras a mi casa para enseñarte a disparar, ya te lo había dicho- su voz sonaba como si aquello fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Ron te recuerdo que estás mal herido de un brazo- le rebatí.

- nada de eso, estoy perfecto mañana iremos, no quiero dejar pasar mas tiempo y menos con lo que paso hoy- Sabia que discutir con el seria un caso perdido.

Mientras tanto Tonks miraba de un lado a otro como si de un juego de tenis se tratara, enarcando sus perfectas cejas.

-bien como haremos, ya que el jefe a ganado- Ron sonrió y nos invito asentarnos en el sillón.

-Bien, las cosas serán así, mañana me iré, como si fuese a tomar mi fin de semana normalmente, quince minutos después, Tonks y tu- me señalo- saldrán sin Nick y nos encontraremos en una estación de servicio, donde vendrás conmigo-

-¿para que todas esas vueltas?- pregunte confusa.

-Hermione el que quiere hacerte daño nos esta siguiendo, sabe, donde, como, cuando y por qué, mañana te llevare a mi casa y quiero que siga siendo un sitio seguro si en algún momento es necesario llevarte allí- asentí entendiendo su punto- listo, Tonks de todas maneras sabe como será todo, por cierto, esta noche me quedo yo de nuevo, ve a descansar Tonks- Nympha no se negó, y luego de despedirse de nosotros salio de la habitación.

Realmente no quería quedarme sola con él y las preguntas no respondidas en la sala de reuniones ese día, que aun seguían rondando mi cabeza sin una respuesta real.

-Voy a darme una ducha- él solo asintió sin mirarme acercándose a la ventana.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos en el vestier, después de darme un largo baño no pude seguir dilatando lo que ya era inevitable. Salí a la habitación encontrándome a Ron con una camisa negra y un Jean azul.

-¿Vas a dormir así vestido?- cuestione confundida

-Siempre duermo vestido, ¿por qué, quieres que lo haga desnudo?- los colores subieron a mi rostro de inmediato, tanto por vergüenza como por rabia.

-¿Qué te pasa?, espero recuerdes que yo sigo siendo tu jefa-solté tajante.

-Una jefa que no duda en encerrarse conmigo en una oficina y llenarme de besos- me voltee mirándolo atentamente, y completamente enfurecida.

-A ustedes los hombres no se les puede dar un solo gramo de confianza…Lo hice porque estaba asustada, y necesitaba saber que estabas bien, no me apena decirlo, pero no intentes pasarte de listo conmigo Ronald Weasley, no pienso ser utilizada por nadie- Su cara era un buen poema, dudo que pensara que mi respuesta seria aquella, pero la verdad me pareció desmedido de su parte, si deseaba coquetear conmigo aquella no era la manera, yo no era una cualquiera.

-Dormiré, adiós Hermione- ¿Qué demonios le pasaba, acaso no me había escuchado?, al terminar de despedirse salio de la habitación, como si no planeara dormir aquella noche en el sofá.

- No le pienso rogar, si no me quiere cuidar que no lo haga- dije para mi, al tiempo que me dirigía hacia la cama.

La noche anterior había puesto mi reloj despertador a las seis de la mañana, planeaba estar lista temprano, según lo que habíamos conversado la noche anterior, iríamos temprano a la casa de Ron.

Aun no dejaba de pensar en nuestra discusión; no podía evitar sentirme tan desnuda ante él la gran mayoría del tiempo, a veces parecía conocerme mejor que cualquiera.

Después de arreglarme con ropa considerablemente cómoda, pues no sabia exactamente que haríamos, además de disparar, salí de la habitación a las siete veinticinco según mi reloj, esperando encontrarme con Ronald, sin embargo no fue así, al parecer no me cuido la noche anterior como pensé.

Bellatrix ya estaba en plena faena de trabajo así como todos los demás empleados, incluso el césped estaba siendo cortado aquella mañana. Tonks fue quien me recibió en el comedor cuando me dispuse a desayunar.

-Buenos días jefa- saludo alegremente como de costumbre.

-Hola Tonks, antes que nada, quería pedirte una disculpa por como te trate ayer, no fue la mejor manera- apenada la mire esperando.

-Despreocúpate, se que lo hiciste para que te dejara ir, comprendo tu preocupación por Weasley- Si, Weasley, aquel asqueroso tema que realmente no quería oír.

-si, no volverá a suceder-

-No creo, pero esta bien, vamos a comer me muero del hambre, y además Ron ya nos debe estar esperando en la estación de servicio-

-¿Ya salio?-

-Si, se fue hace unos veinte minutos, para guardar la apariencia, así que démonos prisa-

Comimos rápidamente y luego de darle discretamente el día libre a Nick y Bellatrix, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Allí había un auto con vidrios considerablemente negros, pero que aun así podía verse al interior sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunte al ver un maniquí, con una peluca del color de mi cabello y otro con peluca color rosa chicle, que suponía debía ser Tonks.

-Fue idea de Ron, tu iras allí hasta la estación de servicio, una vez lleguemos, te bajas en los baños, entras y te pondrás algo que Ron te dará, luego saldrás con Weasley, y yo me desapareceré para tomar mi día.

-En vez de hacer todo éste teatro, porque no tomamos un coche con los vidrios muy tintados y se acabo –era lógico.

-No, la persona que nos sigue, ira tras el coche, y no sabrá si estás dentro o no, la idea es que te vea todo el trayecto, o al menos al maniquí, ahora sube que Ron debe querer matarme-Tonks tomo una peluca de cabello corto canoso y se la coloco junto a un bigote.

-Tu serás Nick- afirme sonriendo.

-jodete Hermione, sube – me carcajee ante aquello.

Al llegar a la estación de servicio no había nadie, solo un par de autos aparcados, y una moto muy al fondo, poco visible. Tonks me indico que bajara del auto agachada, ella se quedo en el coche con su mejor papel de Nick; me hizo señas de que entrara al baño de igual manera, casi caminando a gatas, ya que ella había aparcado justo en la entrada del sanitario. Una vez dentro me encontré sola y sin saber que hacer.

-Ven acá- La voz de Ron salio de uno de los cubículos donde lo encontré vestido con un Jean negro, botas militares, una camisa igualmente negra, y una chaqueta de cuero; por un momento olvide el incidente de la noche anterior, y desee que fuese de nuevo atrevido.

-¿Qué haces aquí metido?- Cuestione.

-Rápido, ponte esto- Me entrego una bolsa, y luego salio rápidamente del cubículo. Al abrir la bolsa me encontré con una ropa muy similar a la que él usaba en aquel momento. Dándome prisa me coloque aquella indumentaria, que en vez de tener botas militares, llevaba zapatos deportivos negros. Al salir, Ron me miro de arriba abajo muy serio, como si fuera la primera vez que nos veíamos, luego con una mano me señalo una ventana medianamente grande que se encontraba a unos dos metros del suelo.

-Saldremos por allí- se coloco en posición tal de que yo montara mi pie en sus manos, y aunque temerosa, así lo hice; con su ayuda aquella proeza fue bastante fácil, sin embargo debía reconocer que iba bastante asustada pero él no se enteraría. Unos segundo después de que yo estuviese fuera de aquel lugar, él se impulso y salio de allí rápidamente.

-Bien, toma colócatelo rápido- me había dado un casco, y de pronto todo encajo en mi mente, la moto que apenas era visible era nuestro medio de transporte aquel día.

-Iremos en la moto negra que vi al llegar… ¿cierto?- El asintió colocándose el casco y unos guantes negros. Podía asegurar que si fuera de noche no se vería y yo tampoco.

Me apresure a acomodarme el casco y lo seguí.

En efecto, desde mi posición al lado de la motocicleta podía ver el auto donde había llegado, se podía apreciar a un hombre en el piloto, que era tonks, a una persona de cabello rosa chicle en el copiloto y otra de cabello castaño atrás, si no hubiese estado allí diría que realmente eran seres humanos.

La moto donde nos subimos era negra, de carreras, tipo BMW. Ron se había subido primero y luego lo seguí acomodándome en el asiento posterior.

-¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto?- pregunte preocupada, sin embargo la respuesta no llego, dándome a entender que seguía molesto por la noche anterior, y no pude mas que sentirme mal; él simplemente había actuado del modo en que yo lo había dejado durante el tiempo que nos conocíamos, nada de aquello abría pasado sin que yo le diera pie, y realmente era así en toda sus letras…Yo le había dado la confianza necesaria en la oficina cuando lo bese tantas veces, y lo acerque a mi, así que ahora no debía quejarme.

-Sujétate bien- me amarre a su cuerpo con un abrazo de disculpa aunque él no lo apreciara. Por ultimo acelero a fondo la moto dejando escuchar un ronroneo casi animal por parte del motor. Pasamos al lado del auto donde Tonks sonrió, y luego la perdimos de vista.

Durante el trayecto sentía como los músculos de su espalda se tensaban cada tanto, mientras maniobraba en las curvas, además de ello el paisaje que desaparecía veloz a nuestro alrededor era hermoso.

En algún punto del viaje, y aun pensando en nuestro altercado del día anterior, lleve mis manos debajo de su camisa y chaqueta, logrando tocar directamente sobre la piel de su abdomen. No se que habrá sentido él, pero una corriente eléctrica me atravesó el cuerpo de inmediato, instantes después se tenso por completo al tacto de mis palmas que jugaban debajo de la tela.

En aquel momento debía estar pensando que yo era una loca, la noche anterior literalmente lo regañaba por insinuarse, y hoy era yo quien lo tocaba sin darle oportunidad de apartarse. Sabía que aquello era algo…extraño para mí después de tanto tiempo sola, quitando el hecho de Viktor como mi esposo. Pero Ron lograba mover cosas que yo no podía entender, y al parecer tampoco controlar.

El viaje duro aproximadamente media hora según lo que calcule. Durante todo el camino mis manos permanecieron acariciando su abdomen sin temor alguno. Cuando por fin comenzó a aminorar la velocidad entramos por una senda de camino aun de tierra, hasta que nos topamos con una casa sin ningún tipo de rejas, con vidrio que dejaban apreciar perfectamente lo que suponía era la sala y escalera. Realmente me esperaba algo más austero, pero no era así, aquella vivienda era muy bonita, moderna, con grandes ventanales, nada comparado con lo que me imaginaba.

Cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta yo aun inmóvil desde el asiento de la moto no dejaba de apreciar aquel lugar.

-Si sacas tus manos de debajo de mi ropa y bajas, todo seria más rápido- su voz cortante me saco de mis pensamientos, y rápidamente retire mis manos sintiendo en ellas el aire frió de aquel lugar, algo incomodo después de tenerlas a buen resguardo y temperatura debajo de su ropa.

-Tu casa es preciosa- dije rápidamente.

-Gracias, sígueme- al parecer, "enojado" para él, no era la palabra, sino más bien muy molesto, era tan cortante y frió que apenas lo lograba reconocer.

La entrada a la casa quedaba en un lateral, cuando entre aprecie mejor los grandes ventanales, el piso de madera y los modernos muebles que allí habían, además de una escalera igual de moderna que se encontraba a un lado de la entrada.

-Siéntate, ya vengo por ti- me quede sola sentada en el sofá que se encontraba en medio del lugar. Tras esperar uno cuantos minutos Ron salio con una caja de metal no muy grande en sus manos. Se sentó frente a mi la puso sobre la mesa de café que estaba en medio del par de sofás.

-Bien, ésta es un calibre veintidós, semiautomática, es ligera y buena para que una mujer comience a disparar, será tuya de ahora en mas – abrió la tapa de la caja, y allí en un molde aterciopelado, estaba encajada, junto a un cargador- Toma- La saco y me la entrego.

-mejor vuelve a tenerla tu se me puede disparar- con sumo cuidado se la intente entregar pero la rechazo.

-Debes perderles el miedo, mira- me señalo una palanquita muy pequeña a un costado- ese es el seguro, está pasado y a menos que lo quites no se va a disparar, además no la cargue aun eso lo harás tu, sígueme al patio- se levanto y yo lo seguí por la misma puerta por donde entramos la primera vez.

El patio era un lugar amplio igualmente sin cerramientos, solo con los árboles al fondo que delimitaban el lugar. Se encontraban unos blancos a unos veinte metros de nosotros, y otros un poco mas atrás; también algunas maquinas de ejercicio, colchonetas, demás cosas como mayas, aquello parecía un patio de entrenamiento militar.

-Bien, Hermione, a partir de aquí necesito tu completa concentración- yo asentí seriamente aun con el arma cuidadosamente tomada en mis manos- Lo primero que haremos es recordar que como sabes el arma está sin cargar, no hay ningún problema, de hecho podrías apretar el gatillo y nada pasaría, ahora ven que te voy a enseñar la pose de disparo- Me dirigí muy cerca de donde él se encontraba y me tomo por los hombros colocándose a mi espalda.

-Separa las piernas, Hermione- Susurro muy cerca de mí.

Si el seguía de esa manera lo ultimo que haríamos en ese patio seria disparar, eso lo podía asegurar.

-sepáralas hasta que se compare con la anchura de los hombros, planta bien los pies en el piso, necesitamos que tengas base para un buen disparo- Seguí sus instrucciones al pie de la letra mientras sus manos seguían en mis hombros y una de sus piernas entre las mías, separando lo que restaba para que la posición fuese perfecta- Ahora, relaja el abdomen- tal cual como yo había hecho en la moto, se salto el protocolo y llevo su mano debajo de mi chaqueta y franela negra…¿Como malditasea pretendía que me concentrara así?- inclínate hacia atrás- sentí como se acerco aun mas a mi mostrándome hasta donde debía inclinarme- Ahora coloca el arma en tus manos y ponla en una posición que te sea cómoda- Yo hice aquello, aunque sentía muy grande la empuñadura del arma, antes de que pudiese quejarme su cuerpo me estaba abrazando, y sus manos se posaron en las mías para enseñarme como debía tomar el arma correctamente para que fuese cómodo.

Si pensaba seriamente, aquella clase estaba siendo el método mas sexual de pedagogía que había visto jamás, y puedo decir que nunca me habían explicado de esa manera absolutamente nada.

-Coloca el dedo índice en el gatillo suavemente- su dedo dirigió el mió hasta el punto indicado- Tus dedos anular y meñique van a la culata para apretarla con firmeza, y por ultimo el dedo pulgar descansa sin presión de igual manera en la culata- su colonia me estaba volviendo loca, su cuerpo pegado al mió casi completamente, y las instrucciones susurradas al oído me desconcentraban completamente- Ahora hazlo tu sola- Separándose rápidamente de mi se coloco a un costado y yo tuve que repetir sus instrucciones sin ayuda, y por un milagro del señor lo logre sin equivocarme.

-Ahora que ya sabemos eso vamos a cargar el arma- de la caja saco el cargador con algunas balas en el, tomo mi mano fuertemente, y me lo entrego, luego me guió la mano y lo coloco junto conmigo, aquello de verdad no tenia mucha ciencia. –Bien, colócate en la misma pose que te explique hace un momento- de nuevo se coloco detrás de mi, mientras yo adquiría la posición de tiro- suelta el seguro con el dedo pulgar- su dedo guió al mió otra vez ,y el arma quedo lista para dispararse- ahora lo que haremos será aprender a apuntar; mira lo que está sobre el canon- cuando observe habían dos piezas pequeñas, una atrás y otra adelante- ¿las divisaste?- asentí enérgicamente- encájalas con la mirada, que ambas estén alineadas, para eso debes cerrar uno de tus ojos y dejar el otro abierto, a eso se le llama, ojo blanco, y es con el que apuntas- cerré ambos ojos con un intervalo hasta que con mi ojo izquierdo se me hizo censillo alinear las piezas.

- listo- dije.

-Ahora visualiza también el blanco en ese alineamiento, relájate, toma aire y mantenlo en el diafragma- me concentre tomando aire y dejándolo en el cuerpo para resistir el golpe que sabia vendría- ahora oprime el disparador- Ron llevo su debo hasta el mió, y junto apretamos aquel botón que accionaba la bala. La fuerza fue considerable, aunque soportable, además tenía el soporte de Ronald detrás de mí.

-Perfecto-

Luego de aquella prueba repetimos el procedimiento un par de veces más, y por ultimo lo hice yo sola, relajada y sin ninguna presión.

Para cuando habíamos terminado el ejercicio no pasaban de las dos de la tarde, mi estomago me avisaba que no había comido nada, y al parecer Ron estaba preparado para aquella circunstancia.

-Estuviste bien, vamos a comer y seguimos practicando- entramos a la casa, y subimos las escaleras de la sala, hasta llegar a un comedor grande con una cocina de las misma proporciones, al parecer lo que debía ser el descanso de la escalera era todo un piso, y ésta seguía hasta otra planta, que suponía deberían ser las habitaciones…Que ingenioso.

-¿te gusta la pizza?-

-Si, hace mucho que no la como - Saco su celular del bolsillo y marco. Media hora más tarde estábamos sentados a la mesa devorando el almuerzo.

- Aun sigues enojado por lo de anoche- afirme mientras el tragaba un buen trozo de pizza.

-No me enoje- Bufe sonoramente.

-Por favor… saliste de la habitación como si yo tuviese lepra, además no me cuidaste y hoy me trataste muy fríamente-

-Nada de eso que dices es verdad…Me fui de la habitación porque no deseaba incomodarte mas; si te cuide, dormí en una silla afuera de la habitación hasta que salí de la casa temprano y deje a Tonks a tu cuidado; si fui cortante es porque estaba cuidando de ti y necesitaba estar concentrado, además me parece que el camino en la moto fue bastante calido, al menos para tus manos, y por ultimo no recuerdo una clase de disparo mas caliente que la que te acabo de dar-no podía discutir aquello, me había excitado solo con las instrucciones.

-¿Qué pretendes con todo esto Ronald?- Fui directa, estaba harta de dar tantas vueltas.

-¿Qué pretendo yo?... ¿Que pretendes tu Hermione?, no me hagas recordarte el ultimo par de semanas, desde que nos conocimos no hemos dejado de coquetear, de lanzarnos indirectas y provocarnos. Ayer te hice una pregunta y tu simplemente…No dijiste nada- al parecer había explotado.

-te dije que no sabia que sentía- sus ojos estaban fuertemente posados en los míos, su cuerpo estaba tenso, y nuestras respiraciones eran densas como el ambiente que se podía cortar con una hojilla.

-No sabes lo que sientes… está bien Hermione, vamos a mi habitación y te muestro lo que sientes, ¿acaso no es eso lo que quieres de mi?- Me levante y sin pensarlo le di una cachetada. La cara de Ron no se movió ni un centímetro.

Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta de la estupidez que cometí, sus manos apresaron mi cintura y me levanto hasta quedar sentada en la mesa.

-¿crees que soy una cualquiera?- lo miraba desafiante.

-No, el problema, es que ya no veo la línea que te hace mi jefa… mi superior, ahora cada vez que estoy contigo simplemente veo a una mujer que mas que gustarme me encanta, que me sorprende todos los días, que me coquetea y me lleva al limite, y ya estoy harto de aguantarme las ganas de ser sincero contigo…¿crees que no me preocupo incluso mas que tu ayer?, el solo hecho de ver tu angustia me hizo devolverme en vez de perseguir a ese desgraciado…Ya no se que siento por ti Hermione, pero no es ni aprecio, ni amistad.

-¿Qué es Ron?- pregunte impactada por sus palabras.

Aquel hombre frió, y eficiente, estaba frente a mi como alguien normal, que se había cansado de fingir que no sucedía nada- ¿es solo una aventura de un día lo que deseas?- Necesitaba saber.

-No, yo no uso mujeres- sus manos se encontraban ya sobre la mesa y su cabeza gacha mirando hacia mis piernas, como si se sintiese avergonzado de su comportamiento.

Con mi mano tome su mejilla y le alce la cara.

-Entonces vayamos con calma…-

**La autora sale con un esmoquin blanco que dice paz por todos lados.**

**Hola… Antes de que alcen sus armas contra mi, quería pedirles disculpa por el retrazo, paso a explicarles.**

**Se que me quieren matar, ustedes dirán, la autora desaparece al protagonista y luego hace un acto de desaparición con ella misma.**

**Verán, como ya les había dicho, estaba de vacaciones (2 semanas) la primera fue en la que monté el ultimo capitulo, el sábado de esa semana mis padres me dieron la sorpresa de que nos íbamos de viaje al Estado Bolívar, para los que no conocen Venezuela; en el Estado Bolívar, se encuentran los Tepuy, El salto ángel, La quebrada de Jaspe y otras bellezas tropicales…es realmente un paraíso y realmente valió muchísimo la pena, el único, ligero problema es que allí hay tanta señal como la había en la prehistoria, así pues mi teléfono solo servia como cámara fotográfica y el Internet era un milagro; por esta razón había estado fuera de orbita, volví hace dos días y en ellos asistí a clases y prepare el capitulo de hoy.**

**Así pues a partir de la semana que viene continuare con mí la promesa de subir capítulos todos los jueves. Como ya les había dicho antes odio la irresponsabilidad, y realmente la situación que plantee antes no estuvo bajo mi control. Si debo ausentarme de nuevo lo notificare, y aprovecho ya que digo eso para explicarles, que tendré que presentar mi trabajo final de semestre el día 25 de octubre, y eso toma mas o menos una semana prepararlo, semana en la que no duermo mas que unos minutos diariamente, y no paro de trabajar es muy duro así pues puede que me ausente esa semana.**

**Bien, no los mareo más con mi vida empiezo con los acostumbrados agradecimientos:**

**Miuri**

**MrsLGrint**

**MaferWeasleyGranger**

**Laura Delgado**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentario, sus respuestas las dejo en el mi blog.**

**AnamaGranger**

**Sunny Mikayla**

**MrsLGrint**

**Gracias por sus darle follow y favorito a la historia y al autor.**

**Por ultimo pero no menos importantes gracias a todos los que leen, ustedes dan mucha inspiración**

**Bueno como verán Ron se harto de seguir fingiendo que no siente nada, nuestra Hermione a decido torturarlo cuando es ella quien lo provoca, además esas clases de tiro hicieron que el frió a mas de uno se le fuera.**

**Bueno un saludo gigante nos leemos el jueves que viene SEGURO XD,**


	9. Nota de la autora

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

Hola queridos lectores, se que habían esperado una actualización para la semana pasada ya que me había comprometido, y sé que esperan una para ésta semana, sin embargo, como ya les había dicho en el ultimo capitulo avisaría de mis ausencias. Procedo a ello.

Este par de semanas he estado muy comprometida con la universidad, estamos a un mes del fin del semestre, y como ya sabrán algunos, las cosas se complican mucho. La semana que viene tendré la pre- entrega final y serán días durísimos, por lo tanto ni ésta ni la otra semana podre subir capitulo.

Realmente me encantaría poderlo hacer porque es una manera de entretenerme; me encanta escribir (y mas esta historia), me gusta mucho poder saber de ustedes, sin embargo se me hará imposible como ya les dije, por las razones antes expuestas. Después de mi pre- entrega planeo dejar unos días para poder escribir un buen capitulo como se que le gusta.

Me disculpo desde ya, espero seguirlos leyendo.

Nos leemos en dos semanas, hasta pronto.

**ATTE: Verónica Adan**


End file.
